Missing Twice
by MEGAANIMEFREAK27
Summary: Amy Rose...or should i say Amelia Rose goes missing...TWICE! Amy is a godling and 'has' been with the Sonic gang for years...and she is responsible for one of her old best friends disappeares...can she help? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Run…

AN:/ Yes, yes, I am writing a new story. Yes, I still will be writing 'Choatic High' but I have been getting writers block with it lately….that is why it has been so delayed posting it. This story is mainly focusing on Amy and Shadow BUT I am still putting Starlight in it and she will be a tine-tiny-bit different. Also this is in the 19th or 18th century, but it's still kind of modern. ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Missing Twice**_

Amelia, Amelia Rose or, as she likes to be called, Amy Rose (8 years old), sat in her garden, on a marble bench with instrument-yes, instruments like a guitar on it- designs, in a beautiful summer dress; her dress was a nice shade of turquoise that flowed down to her knees. She also wore a pair of turquoise flats with diamonds studded on them, and on top of her head was a silver tiara with blood red and different shades of pink roses on it. Amy sat there for a while, looked around, and ran into a HUGEMONGUS castle. The castle's frame was an egg-shell white with blood red tops. Amy quickly and quietly ran up two flights of stairs and took a left down a hall way the turned right and opened a door. Her bedroom. Amy's bedroom was a light pink that almost looked white, with; once again, blood red roses draw onto the walls. Her bed was a queen and had a blood red background color with different shades of pink roses on them; they also had different flowers on them like lilies, and forget-me-nots. Amy walked over to her closet and opened it, to reveal a walk-in-closet fill to the top with ordinary to extravagant clothes, shoes, and accessories. Amy quickly ran in, graded a red dress with a white collar and white hem at the bottom, a pair of red boots that have a white line down the middle, and a red headband (her dress, boots, and headband that she always wears (She also grabbed a red bikini)); and quickly and quietly got dressed, three bangs were still poking out but she liked it like that, and ran back outside. Once Amy was outside she took a left, went straight or a while and ended up in a town. It had a small mall, places to eat, and houses. Amy walked around for about a minute then….

"**AMY"** yelled a black wolf and at the ends of his hair, feet, hands, ears, and tail it faded into a brown (9 years old) screeching to a halt. He wore khaki capris, and a white wife beater and a pair of black running shoes, dirty from the dirt roads. Amy then ran up to him.

"Hey Jacob. Where's the rest of the gang?" Amy asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Oh! I ummm…kinda left them in the dust…they should be coming up in 5….4….3….2….1..." As if right on cue Jacob was attacked to the ground by a hedgehog that looked like Amy but a smidge dark color of pink and had red tips at her tail, ears, and hair; her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a pair of khaki shorts with a white tank-top and a coral-pink vest over that with a pair of navy blue Sperry's (7 years old). Right behind her was a fluffy boy cat with light green eyes; his fur color was a light yellow orange. He wore denim jeans and a baby blue, navy blue, and blue plaid shirt, he also had on a pair of sandals (9 years old). A little off in the distance what looked like a black wolf?

"I-am-gonna-kill-you!" Said the pink hedgehog, shaking poor Jacob, making his head bobble up and down. The fluffy cat had to pull the hedgehog off him because she would probably end up giving him a concussion.

"Starlight! Stop! You really will kill him!" Exclaimed the fluffy cat.

"Craz! I don't care! He _NEEDS_ to be taught a lesson on not to leave us!" Starlight said putting emphasis on _'NEEDS'_, Jacob has _always_ left them behind but waited for them at the end.

"I know he does but do you want him dead after?" Craz asked still holding Starlight by the stomach-like he's scooping her up- who had, all of the sudden, stop squirming to get Jacob. Then they all heard a mumbled 'No,' and…..two thud's? Well Craz had dropped Starlight so that's one thud; they all turned around to see what was up in the distance no behind Craz, looking up at them, and panting like no tomorrow. She was a black wolf that faded into purple at her hands, ears, feet, hair, and tail. She wore a yellow U neck shirt with denim shorts and a pair of flip-flops. Well they found thud number 2.

"Oops…Sorry Midnight…." Starlight apologized. Craz, Amy and Jacob just shook their head. Just then Starlight and Craz realized that Amy was there.

"AMY!" Starlight screeched and pounced on Amy giving her a death hug.

"Can't…..breath…" Was all Amy could get out because her face was already turn different shades of blues'. Starlight quickly let go of her and Amy was allowed to breathe air once again.

"Okay now that we all know that we are here we can now go to our hide-out. Or do we need to go get some snacks or something?" Starlight said taking charge in the situation, no one objected so they headed off to their hide-out. They walked past the town to a clear lake, near the lake was a HUGE cherry blossom tree with a tree house in it. The tree house had all of their names spray-painted on it with their favorite color. Jacob was in a deep blue, Craz was in red, Midnight was in yellow, Amy was in blood red, and Starlight was black. The tree house also had important dates written on it and their favorite phrases, also some had said 'The funniest day ever' and their name and a little paragraph below it to remember the day forever. Near the edge of the branch-but not too far but where it's thick- were two swings, one over the water so you can jump in and the other was where you could just swing for the fun of it. Starlight ran to the swing where you can jump into the water (AN: / I am just gonna say Water Swing), but while she was running she sheded her clothes and was now in a black and neon green bikini. The rest of the group ran into the tree house and closed all the built in windows but one. Once Starlight was on the Water Swing she swung until she reached the top, at the top she jumped off and…

"**CANNON BALL!"** Starlight yelled right before she hit the water creating a HUGE splash that covered the tree house, but the splash didn't wash away the spray-paint because they uses permanent spry-paint. Amy looked down and noticed one thing that they forgot….Starlight's clothes.

"Guys….we have a problem…." Amy whispered. The small group looked back at her and she pointed out the window and down. They followed the pointing and saw Starlight's clothes; Midnight gasped but Craz and Jacob sweatdropped.

"We need to dry her clothes somehow so she doesn't kill us…but how?" Midnight said looking at Starlight swimming around in the clear blue lake.

"Well, one of us needs to go down, snag the clothes, and run back up so we can dry them." Amy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Craz's hand eminently shot up.

"O! Craz you want to volunteer? Alright then…now go! Good luck!" Amy said all but too quickly and pushed Craz out the tree house. Good thing that he landed on his feet; he quickly grabbed the clothes and ran back up the tree house without Starlight noticing.

"Very funny Amy…very funny…I hope you notices the sarcasm." Craz said tossing the clothes to Amy, who easily caught it.

"Yes, Yes I did. Now Craz go play with Starlight she is about to ask someone to play with her in…." Amy said but then…

"5….4….3….2….1" Amy, Craz, Midnight, and Jacob all counted down and right on time they hear Starlight scream **"SOMEONE COME PLAY WITH ME~ PLEASE~!"**Craz ran down the tree house sheded his clothes and jumped onto Starlight; but Starlight was smart and went underwater and swam away before she got crushed. Later on they all joined in and played the day away.

(AN:/ Amy has known them and done these things ever since she was 4 years old.)

**Two weeks later**

Amy walked into town only to be dragged away by Starlight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amy asked pointing to herself being dragged.

"We have a town meeting and since I know that you were coming to play I know that you forgot so~ my grandparents said that you can come with me!" Starlight said. Just then Amy took notice of what Starlight was wearing; she was wearing a black corset dress with a hot pink lace all over it, and it was a cupcake dress that ended at her knees. She also had her hair is a French braid with a pink and black flower in it. And since Starlight is Starlight she wore fake fangs, but they actually looked real.

"Ummm…why are you dressed up as a vampire?" Amy asked after she noticed the fake fangs.

"Why not? There are cool!" Starlight said and once they arrived at their destination Starlight let Amy go and bowed, along with Amy.

"-Triumphs- now introducing Queen….Aglaia!" Said a short male panda with grey eyes and he wore one of those marching band uniforms-don't know what their called-. Once that was said a beautiful white hedgehog stepped out from behind the curtains; she wore a long, elegant gold dress that dragged on the floor a little. The dress had sparkles all over it and had some amber stones sewn into it. She wore her hair down that her hair reached her waist. She also wore shoes that tied all the way up to her knees but you couldn't see them. Queen Aglaia looked at her people and nodded seeing everyone presents.

"Stand my good people," Queen Aglaia spoke kindly and everyone stood up straight she then began her little speech.

"My people, as you know, I have an 8 year old daughter that you have not yet seen. I, now, believe that you may see her since she has now been taught the ways of a princess. Now may I present, my lovely daughter, Princess Amelia Rose!" She spoke then….a guard can out? The guard went to Queen Aglaia and spoke into her ear, as soon as he walked away Queen Aglaia's face was red with anger.

"Well….wait a minute…**AMELIA ROSE! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE UP HERE NOT DOWN THERE! **But without further ado please bow to Princess Amelia Rose.**"** Queen Aglaia had found Amy in the ground; everyone was shocked but quickly got over it and bowed….all except one person…Starlight.

"Amy…? You okay?" Starlight asked but as soon as she said 'Amy…?' Amy ran away. Queen Aglaia didn't seem to mind but Starlight sure did, Starlight tried to run after but the Queen stopped her.

"Young lady, why didn't you bow to Princess Amelia?" Queen Aglaia spoke out and by now everyone was standing, not bowing.

"Because she doesn't want to be a princess! Can't you see? Your own **DAUGHTER** just **RAN AWAY!** All she wanted was friends and to be free, not be stuck in a stuffy room learning manners and how to walk like a princess! Kids **WANT** to be kids! Sure girls want to be a princess when we are little but guess what? Amy doesn't and neither do I! Now if you don't mind I am gonna go find **MY BEST FRIEND!"** Starlight then ran away, she wasn't upset, she was angry. Starlight just left Queen Aglaia stunned and shocked, along with all the towns' people; but, of course, the towns' people know what Starlight is like but they had never expected this. Most of all, Starlight's grandparents were proud, not mad at her, they had taught her well. But what sad is that Amy didn't hear any of Starlight's little speech…

**With Amy**

'_Why! Why does the world hate me? Why did mom have to do that? What do my friends think of me? UGH! No more!' _Amy thought as she ran. **Fast.** Amy had always been a fast runner but she never showed off. She was already half a mile away from her home in only 45 minutes. She ran and ran. She didn't stop till a whole day went by, but of course she stopped to pick some fruit to eat. Amy did this for about 3 weeks, once she stopped for good she had stopped at a nice, big clearing in a forest full of trees. Amy decided to live here, for who knows how long, but while she was here she decided she would train. And so she began. In following 3 months she was faster, stronger, and had more stamina than ever before.

(AN: / Okay I don't know how to describe her training but let's just say that is was REALLY intense…Now I am gonna go 4 years ahead.)

**Four years later**

Amy Rose, 12 years old, still hasn't changed very much. Her chest got a little bigger along with her behind. But in three years she has learned a lot about herself. Turns out that she, Amy Rose, was a godling; of course she didn't know what to do. But she did know a few things she was now immortal, is the _**Fastest Thing Alive**_, repair her clothes, and the master of camouflage. Amy was currently beating up some trees, that is until….SNAP! Amy abruptly stopped what she was doing at turned around to see a cute little rabbit in a little orange dress….Cream the Rabbit to be exact.

"Wow! Miss you sure are strong! What's your name?" Cream spoke exciting, walking up to the pre-teen.

"Ummm….Amy Rose…what's yours?" Amy spoke hestinatanly. Stepping out of the tree line so the rabbit can see her more.

"Cream the Rabbit! Miss Amy where do you live? Don't tell me you live in the forest." Cream spoke and when Amy nodded she gasped. "Oh! You should come live with me, my friends would think you're a great addition to the team since your so-" Cream was cut off by Amy grabbing her and moving her to the other side. Once Cream looked over her shoulder she saw a blue blur speed by.

"Wow…" Cream breathed out.

"Cream, you _**cannot**_tell _**anyone**_ about what I can do okay? _**No one **_can know, understood?" Amy said and Cream nodded.

"So~ will you come live with me and my mommy?" Cream asked sweetly looking at Amy with puppy dog eyes. Who can't resist Cream's puppy dog eyes?

"-Sigh- fine…but only until I get a job and find my own place to stay, okay?" Amy said and Cream nodded jumping up and down from excitement. On there way to Cream's house Amy decided to ask some questions.

"Say, Cream who exactly was that blue blur back there?" Amy asked with pure curiosity.

"Oh! That was Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog. You're not from around here right?" Cream asked and Amy nodded. "Alright I'll tell you all about him. Well first, he is blue and his quills comb down-ward. He is Station Squares hero and he fights off Mr. Eggman, he also fight along with Tails and Knuckles. Mr. Sonic is really nice, a gentleman, 15 years old, he can also curl into a ball and do a homing attack. Ummm….well I guess that is pretty much it…it's kinda hard to descried Mr. Sonic" Cream said and by then they were at Cream's house, her house wasn't far from the woods. Cream and Amy then walked into the house and left their shoes by the door. Cream's house was a cozy one-story house, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a nice living room, a medium kitchen, and a small dining room. As soon as they walked into the living room they were greeted by an adult rabbit. She wore a pale pink blouse with a pale navy blue ankle length skirt. She seemed shocked see Amy.

"Oh! Cream you brought a friend home with you? Nice to meet you…?" Said the adult rabbit shaking Amy's hand.

"Amy. It is also nice to meet you as well Miss…?" Amy said. Amy planned to never give any-adult or teenager her name. She accidently gave her name to Cream, but that was okay because since she was 6 years old she couldn't have known about a missing princess…could she? Oh well, besides Cream promise not to tell anyone about what she can do.

"Oh! How silly of me, my name is Vanilla. Sweetie where are your parents? I'm sure that they are worried sick about you." Ms. Vanilla said going to the phone so she could call them and tell them where their child was.

"Ms. Vanilla, I don't have any parents. I lived in the woods by myself for four years. I hunted and gathered fruit from the forest and made my home a nice big clearing." Amy had to put all of that in a nut shell but she left out the part where she was training; but Cream caught on and conitined.

"Mommy I was thinking….could she live with us until she gets on her feet? I mean we could be like sister! Please mommy." Cream asked with her puppy dog eyes. Ms. Vanilla agreed as soon as Cream finished she just couldn't believe that Amy lived in the woods for four years! Soon after Amy got settled in but then Cream burst into her, but now their, room.

"Amy! Come on! We are gonna go meet my friends at Tails house! Let's go!" Cream said pulling Amy off the bed and dragged her all the way to Tails house. Once they got there they were imminently surrounded by Cream's friends.

"Cream who is this?" asked a two tailed fox

"WOW! She is a hedgehog!" Said Sonic

"I've never seen a girl hedgehog…" Said a red echidna.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sunshine!" Said a fluffy yellow-orange cat.

"Hey…I found my new fashion mission…" Said an albino bat

"Wow…I haven't seen a girl hedgehog even in the future…" Said a silver hedgehog.

"Neither have I Silver, Neither have I…" Said a purple cat.

And in the background was a black hedgehog with red streaks down his check-mark like quills, arms, and legs, who just simply looked at her.

"**Woah, Woah, WOAH! BACK UP!"** screamed Amy, suprising everyone, including the red and balck hedgehog along with Cream. Without hestitation everyone backed up.

"Thank you. Now, as you may know, I now live with Cream. My name is Amy, and no, I was not genitacally made, I was made the same way you all where made, well besides you Shadow. It's not rare to see a female hedgehog where I was born. Yes, I have no parents. And Yes, I lived in the forest for four whole years rasing myself. Any questions?" Amy asked, there was one….from Shadow.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked with suspicion that she might be an under-cover spy.

"Well, first off, I am not a under-cover spy. And second I know all of your names. Your Miles 'Tails' Prower –pointing at the 2-tailed fox-, Rouge the Bat-pointing at the albino bat-, Knukles the echidna-pointing at the red echidna-, Silver the hedgehog-poining at the silver hedgehog-, Blaze the cat-poinignat the purplr cat, Sunshine the cat-pointing at the yellow-orange cat- Sonic The Hedghog-pointing at the blue hedgehog-, and, of course, Shadow The hedgehog or Shadow The Ultimate Lifeform-pointing at the red and black hedgehog-. And no I am not from the furture either, Cream told me all your names and all about each of you and I remembered them; I have an excellent memory." Amy finished up, everyone's eyes wided alittle. As you can probably tell Amy can read peoples' minds' since she is a godling after all. Everyone was shocked but quickly got over it since she said Cream had told her.

"Well Cream, I am gonna got back home. See you there, I'll tell Ms. Vanilla where you are." Amy said then she walked off. Everyone was watching her figure leave, so far everyone was interested in her. She had this mysterious air around her that Shadow couldn't touch. And speaking of said person he seemed to be the most interested in her.

"Watch she fall for me within the next week." Sonic said with a big grin and left.

"Watch she'll be the end of us one day…" Shadow muttered and left without another word.

"Come on Knuckles. We have a date!" Rouge said and walked off with Knuckles in tote.

"Cream I want you to find out more about this Amy character and tell us what you find out okay?" Silver said, Cream nodded with her fingers crossed behind her back, Silver then left with Blaze.

"Cream?" Sunshine spoke up(11 years old). Cream turned to her.

"Yes?" "I wanna be friends with Amy like you! Promise me I will be able to hang out with you and Amy often. I know that my mom and dad woun't mind it." Sunshine asked and Cream nodded Sunshine nodded, excited and ran off to go home. Cream then turned to Tails.

"Cream I want you to be careful near Amy okay? We don't know that much about her yet. Come on I'll walk you home." Tails said and Cream nodded and they walked off to Cream's house. Once they arrived they saw Amy laying in a tree with her PJ's on, which consist of a baggy Tee-shirt and a pair of baggy pink PJ pants.

"Nice to see you back Cream, Ms. Vanilla wants you to go get ready for bed. Oh! And the bed is all yours, I prefer the tree." Amy said while looking down at the two.

"But Amy-" Cream started to protest but Amy stoped her.

"No buts Cream I chose the tree. Now go get ready for bed it's 8:34 at night." Amy said and Cream bided her good-byes to Tails and walked into the house.

"Amy do you really prefer the tree?" Tails asked out of pure curistity.

"Tails, Cream is only 6 and I know she would rather the bed than the couch or the floor, and I actually do like this tree. Its better than the flimsy ones in the forest. Shouldn't you be heading to bed too Tails? Come on I'll walk you home since you did me a favor and brought Cream home." Amy said and jumped down off the tree and landed perfectly on her feet from a 10 feet jump! On there way to Tails' house Tails decided to ask some questions.

"How did you land on your feet back there?" Tails asked and Amy camly looked at him.

"Well, when your in a forest for four years you learn to do a lot of things…"

"Where are you originally from?" Tails asked looking up at Amy alittle since she was taller than him.

"Tails…you do know that some questions are better left unanswered .Look there's your house." Amy pointed up ahead in the distance alittle but you could tell it was Tails' house. Once they got to his door step Amy bided him 'Goodnight' and once he closed the door he went to the window only to see a….pink blur…and once it was gone a second later wind blew…it was so fast it delayed the wind. At first Tails thought it was Amy but then brushed the thought off and went to bed.

**The next morning**

Sonic was on his regular run passing by Cream's house but stopped when something pink caught his eye. Sonic then walked up to the tree that Amy was sleeping peacefully in. Sonic climbed the tree very quietly and watched Amy sleep for alittle while, that is until he got a plan. He quickly climbed down, pulled out his phone and called everyone on the same line.

"Hello?" Everyone said in unsion.

"Guys its Sonic come down to Cream's house but be quiet, you've gotta see this!" Sonic said and everyone hung up and was there in about a minute or two because they are all usually up and this time-8:00 am-. Once they got to Cream's house they all saw Sonic on the other side of the street leaning against a tree and looking up toward the tree in Cream's yard.

"What going on?" Tails asked in a paniced voice.

"Relax buddy. I just wanted you guys to see Amy. Look up in the tree in Cream's yard." Sonic said and everyone did and saw a pink dot in a tree. Rouge flew to the tree and saw Amy sleeping peacefully, and completely unaware of what they were doing. Rouge managed to keep a giggle in and not let it slip past her lips. Rouge then flew back down to the rest of them.

"Well?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"That was defently Amy sleeping." Rouge said letting a small giggle slip past her lips.

"I wanna see! Rouge let me see your phone." Sunshine said and Rouge gave her, her phone. Sunshine pressed some buttons and gave it back to Rouge. "Now go take constant pictures and everytime you take one it will atomatically go to Sonic's phone since my phone can't receive pictures." Sunshine said and Rouge flew up and started to take constant pictures. All the while Sonic and everyone else watched Amy in her sleep, even Shadow was watching Amy in her sleep. Soon Amy's face became one of fright, pain, aghast, and anger in her sleep. Rouge was the first to point it out.

"Guys…I think that she's having a nightmare…" Rouge then heard Amy mumble things like 'get out, stop, make the pain stop…it hurts,' in her sleep. Then she instantly held the side of her stomach, clingling to it like she had been shot, she then shot up from the tree and landed on her feet…but she was still sleep. Amy then began to battle like she was in her dreams, but she was fighting Knuckles and he fell. Sonic then grabed Amy from ontop of Kunklces but then there was a scream…who it came from? Amy….the side of her stomach began to glow and blood poured out of the side of her stomach where it was glowing. Sonic quickly let go of her everyone was terrified and in horror. Cream and Ms. Vanilla ran outside only to see Amy's blood being to form a pubble from where she stood, Cream shreeched and made her turn away. Whats weird? Look at her dream…(Remember everything that happens in her dream she does in real life)

**Amy's dream**

_Amy was fighting a stranger that entered her home…but she wasn't in her body….she was in Starlight's body and felt everything she felt. The pain….it was unbearable…This pain…was worse than being shot…which she had been shot….but right now she rather be dead than living…but one thought just kept her alive, that thought? 'I have to live to find Amy…' that was her reason to live. Her best friend that had ran away. That she hadn't seen in four whole years….kept her wanting to live. She then began to run….running faster than Sonic….She ran, ran, and ran…for miles, she finally stopped and collapsed on the ground…she couldn't move…she began to change…_(right here Amy in real life will be changing into Starlight but with the same clothes she changes in, in her dream)_change into grey and black tips instead of pink and red tips…her regular black suit turned into a black halter top and red leather mini skirt, shoes from black boots to blood red boots, her weapon… a diamond scythe. She was still bleeding and there was a pool of blood under her but she wasn't getting a drop on her. She was crying…for the second time in her life…she was crying…but her tears were not of water…but blood…she was crying blood. The stranger came back…this time she got up and took her diamond scythe in hand…she swung…but missed. The stranger took their hood off and it was her grandmother…"maw maw…" she spoke, barley a whisper, the figure shook it head and the real face of the stranger came into place…it was _Scourge(_In_ real life it's her friends)_...she recognized him…from her childhood. He was the most wanted killer in their kingdom, that is until people said he was dead….well guess what? They lied. They lied just to make us think we were safe…"Hey Starlight…Miss your grandparents? Well you'll be joining them soon…" he spoke, his voice dripping with venom. "you….you...killed them…you killed them…__**YOU KILLED THEM?"**__ she spoke barley a whisper, but each time she spoke, she spoke louder…and finally she screamed it. He laughed. He laughed like the wicked, twisted, evil monster he is. She attacked. He dodge. She did a back flip off a tree and landed in fount of him. He pulled out his gun once again and shot straight at her heart…he missed...how? She had disappeared and reappeared behind him. She then jumping in the air without a sound and came down kicking his head…__**hard**__. So hard he fell to the ground on his butt…."Why you.."_

_This time it was on. He shot, she jumped into a tree. He shot up where she was, she jumped down. This repeated until he was out of bullets….but he wasn't he just acted like it he was…which she believed. "Now it's fair." She spoke with courage in her voice even though she was still bleeding from the wound on her side stomach which still glowed. He charged at her and she charged at him. He didn't even get to hit her she was so fast. She did a 50 punch combo and kicked him in the side making him skit across the clearing. He warley got up. "I have to admit…you got some spunk…it's a shame you have to die…" he pulled out his gun again. He pulled the trigger….but before she got hit…she threw her diamond scythe. She got hit…in the same spot as before…blood was splatter everywhere…but not just from her…her scythe decapitated him…his head was at least 20 feet away from his fallen body…she smiled…then the unbearable pain hit her like a thousand tons. __**"AHHHHHH!"**__ her pain inflicted voice faded…_

**Real life**

"AHHHHHH!" Amy scream and her eyes snapped open…there was blood everywhere just like in her dream. Amy looked down and her hair was slowly going up…and he red tips were fadeing…? What happened to her while she was dreaming. She hesitantly looked down at her side stomach…and saw blood and two gun-shot wounds slowly healing…her clothes reveted back to her PJ's and the blood was slowly disappearing into the air. It looked as if blood was raining up towards the clouds. Amy then hesitantly looked up in front of her to see all of her new friends looking at her horrified. Even Shadow showed a face of disgust, and Cream…she was crying her little almond eyes out. Cream then ran up to Amy and hugged her, the rest of the group soon surrounded the two of them, even Ms. Vanilla was in the little circle looking down at Amy.

"Amy…i-I was s-so worried…" Cream sodded into Amy's sholder.

"Stop…." Amy whispered…only Cream had heard her and she looked up at Amy, she then looked at the circle around them. She saw their horrified faces….

"Mommy…" Cream said meekly. No answer.

"Cream, they can't hear you…I stopped time." Amy said standing up.

"Why? Whats wrong Amy?" Cream asked standing up also.

"Cream….i am a godling. I can do many thing that ordinary people can't do….and Cream I am now going to give you a power." Amy said getting down to Cream's level and looking he rstraignht in the eyes. Emerald green piercing into hazel brown.

"What power?" Cream asked, she didn't know that godling's could give people powers, she thought they just had them and that was that.

"I am going to give you the power to make people forget and remember things, but you cannot tell anyone you have them or that I gave them to you. Now would you like to know why I stopped time?" Amy said sternily in the beginning but kindly in the end. Cream nodded.

"I am going to make everyone forget what has happened today, I also am going to put and image in their head that I have know them forever and i am crazy in 'love' with Sonic. I now know that I cannot know them beginning as I am myself, therefore, I will make them think that I am a love-stricken- hedgehog. But only you will see my true reactions. Everyone else will be blind as to what I do and what I say, but I will still be able to feel what the others think is me. Basically I am making another me and putting it in my place. I will still be here with you but no-one else will be able to see the true me. But make sure that you look at the fake Amy, not me understood?" Amy spoke in the most understanding way she could, Cream nodded. Amy then instructed Cream to close her eyes and she did so. Amy put her index finger on Cream's forehead and spoke….

"€¥Ω∑µæ ∑β£ΐΆͼ∑∑Ώ…."Amy spoke and Cream's forehead glowed with an ∑ glowing brighter than the rest of her forehead. Amy then removed her index finger form her forehead.(For the record I just found Greek looking letter in symbols and inserted them….so it's jerirish.)

"You can open your eyes Cream…" Amy spoke gently, once Cream did open her eyes they glowed a yellow-green and went back to her big almond eyes.

"Did it work…?" Cream asked and Amy nodded Amy then began time again, but as soon as it started everyone was gone. Just the real Amy and Cream…then all of the sudden a blue blur ran by and a pink hedgehog running after it.

"Sonikkun….OH! I Will get you on day!" 'Amy' said( I am gonna call the fake Amy 'Amy' okay? Back to the story!) 'Amy' then looked to the left and saw Amy and Cream.

"Hey Cream! What are you doing way out here? Why are you still in your PJ's? Cream are you feeling okay? Come on I'll bring you home." 'Amy' said taking Cream's hand and walked her back home. All the while Amy was walking in front of them back-wards making funny faces and poking 'Amy's' face but only Cream could see it. Cream couldn't help it anymore and laughed, on the ground cluching her tummy.

"What's so funny Cream? Is there something on my face?" 'Amy' asked feeling her face. Cream just laughed even harder and shook her head indicting a no. When 'Amy' started to feel her face Amy was mocking her. After a minute or two Cream stopped laughing and got back up.

"Cream, what were you laughing about earlier?" 'Amy' asked.

"Don't worry about it….i had thought of a inside joke and I couldn't help but laugh….sorry" Cream said looking at the ground hiding her face.

AN:/ That's the FIRST chapter of my newest story! I know that it's kinda long but, hey, it's better than nothing! I got this idea during the LEAP…don't ask me why but I did see eighteenth century and BOOM! IDEA ALERT! But yeah, I also had writers block on _Choatic High_ but I finally got over it! Sorry I will probably update _Choatic High_ this Friday of Saturday! YAY!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 ;P 3~


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Thank you Twilight the Wolf for being the first reviewer for this story! Now I know that I am probably aggravating you –or you guys if anyone else is reading this- with jumping forward in time….sorry but I am gonna do that again Sorry! OH! And BTW they have already done some of adventures so I am just gonna go ahead in time about….5 years. ON WITH THE STORY!

**5 Years Later**

Amy Rose is now 17 years old and has developed drastically. She now wore a C cup, had the perfect hourglass figure, nice butt, and was skinny but not too skinny were she looked anorexic, but just perfect she looked like she was a model. She also stopped wearing that red dress of hers and wore real clothes. Cream was now 11 years old and hadn't change that much, she now had an A cup, skinny but not anorexic and grown out of that orange dress of hers. While 'Amy' on the other had kept her red dress and now had a B cup and was kinda of pudgy, but not fat. 'Amy', of course, still chased after Sonic but one day….he crossed the line forcing Amy to leave because of what he did, because remember Amy can feel exactly what 'Amy' feels.

**Yesterday –Friday-**

'_Amy' was at Sonic's house waiting for him at his front door. She sat on the step and waited…about an hour later she heard footsteps. She looked up to see her favorite blue hedgehog wearing a blue Tee' shirt with kaki cargo pants and his regular shoes just all black. _

"_Sonic! I have some-" 'Amy' was cut off with a hard slap to the face. Her whole cheek turned red and her eyes threated tears to come out._

"_Sonic what was that fo-" 'Amy' was, once again, cut off but this time she was pushed to the hard cement ground._

"_Amy I DON'T feel like putting up with your constant nagging today! I don't love you and never will! Can't you see that? I am 20 years old (5 feet tall and 8 ½ inches) now! God, your 17! For God's sake GET A LIFE! I have a GIRLFRIEND! You don't even have a BOYFRIEND! You will just stay a lonely person that lives with pets for the rest of your life!" Sonic yelled at 'Amy' kicking her when she was still on the ground. 'Amy' then got up with tears streaming down her face in lakes, 'Amy' then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. 'Amy' the ended up in her old home in the forest, she sat next to the tree in a ball and muttered stuff to herself. If you passed by her you would have thought she was insane and belonged in an asylum. _

**The Next Day -Present time-**

Amy walked up to Cream who was crying.

"Cream please don't cry, I didn't intend for this to happen. Believe me if I could stay I would, but the other me can't take this punishment anymore….I'm sorry." Amy said holding Cream in her lap. They both were currently in Cream's room so no-one would think Cream could float, since they can't see Amy.

"I-I know…..St-stupid S-Sonic….I-I h-hate him…." Cream wailed. She and Amy had grown to be like sisters. Amy would take Cream with her in a heartbeat…but she couldn't. She was only 11 years old after all, and to Amy Cream was like another Starlight…but less wild.

"I promise to keep in touch okay?" Amy said softly and Cream got out of her grasp. They both stood up, Amy was now 5 feet and 7 inches tall while Cream was 4 feet and 10 inches. Cream ran up to Amy and gave her one last hug good-bye. Amy then opened the window and jumped down landing on her feet, once she was down she made 'Amy' disappear and she gave Cream one last look and took off faster than Sonic.

**With Rouge**

'Amy' was just talking to Rouge about what Sonic had done and was still crying. Rouge felt really sorry for 'Amy' but Sonic was kinda right….she needed to get a life, but who would actually tell someone that straight up? Well guess cold-hearted Sonic sure could. Rouge didn't change too much as a matter of fact. She still had the same size cup since they were already pretty big, but she was now 23, 5 feet tall and 8 inches, and was skinny but not anorexic and had a job as a GUN agent and is now wearing red skinny jeans and a purple V neck shirt with purple flats. BUT she never found out that 'Amy' wasn't Amy.

"Amy hon, don't worry about it. There are A LOT more hedgehog out there….Sonic is only one of them." Rouge said trying to comfort 'Amy'

"B-But Rouge I was go-gonna tell S-Son-Sonic t-that I-I g-give" 'Amy' never got to finish her sentence…she disappeared. Rouge then freaked out.

"Ha-ha very funny 'Amy'-just putting the '' so you know which one she is talking to- good magic trick but come on out. 'Amy'…? **'AMY'! OMG SHE'S REALLY GONE! KNUCKLES!"** Rouge began to run around the house then once she saw that 'Amy' was no-where to be found she screamed for Knuckles and flew out the house to find him.

**At Tails's Workshop**

Everyone was now gathered at Tails's workshop to find 'Amy', well everyone minus Cream. Right now Rouge was going off on Sonic.

"It's probably **BECAUSE** of YOU she disappeared! This is all **YOUR** fault! **IF YOU NEVER HIT** **her OR PUSHED HER **she would **STILL BE HERE! SHE WAS** gonna tell you **SHE** was **GIVING UP!** IF you gave her a **CHANCE** to talk she **WOULD** have **TOLD you THAT! YOU, YOU COLD-HEARTED, SELFISH, EXCUSE OF A HEDGEHOG!"** Rouge started to wail after her little rant, the whole time Knuckles was holding her back from doing any damage. Knuckles was wearing no shirt because Rouge caught him in the middle of working out but her had on a pair of black shorts that came to his knees and the same shoes he has always wore, he is now 21 years old and 5 feet tall and 9 inches and had a 8 pack. Sonic was chilling on the sofa next to his girlfriend….Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn was a 21 year old weird Squirrel/ chipmunk thing, 5 feet tall and 6 inches she also looked kind of anorexic -no offense to Sally lovers…idk what she is- she only wore a blue vest and blue boots, she also had blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul if you make her mad.

"My Sonic did **NOTHING!** He did what was right, she deserves it. Besides someone needed to tell her to get a life, I mean for pity's sake the girl was 17 and still chasing Sonic." As you can tell Sally _HATES _'Amy'. So she was defending Sonic who wasn't worried one bit. Sonic friends started to wonder if Sonic was even Sonic anymore.

"Sonic aren't you gonna say anything about this?" Tails asked. Tails was now 13, a teenager. His voice was now a bit deeper since he was getting older; he was wearing a pair of brown pants and a black shirt with a lab coat over it and a pair of tennis shoes. Tails hadn't changed much but he is now 5 feet tall and 4 inches, he also had a 3 pack.

"Yeah…I don't care what happens to the brat. I'm out." Sonic said without a care in the world and walked out with Sally right behind them. Tails heart sored when Sonic said 'Yeah' but quickly sank back down after that. 'Amy' was like a sister to all of them, even to Shadow. To Shadow 'Amy' helped him learn to love again, but in a sister way, besides Shadow knew if he did like her more than a sister he would never get her; because he knew 'Amy' loved Sonic.

"You guys….I think we all should go break the news to Cream, after all she will, probably, be the one to take it the worst…" Silver said quietly. The guys also wanted to cry but they all had to stay strong for the girls and so they can find 'Amy'. Silver is now 19 years old, 5 feet tall and 8 inches, and has a 6 pack he is now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a green-blue fitted shirt- kinda wet due to Blaze's shirt bc she was crying in his chest-, same gloves and boots.

"Y-yeah…." Blaze said between her own sodding. Blaze was now 19 year old, 5 feet tall and 7 inches, skinny but not anorexic, a C cup and is wearing a pair of denim shorts and a red and purple striped tank-top with one shoe a red converse and the other a purple one.

"S-Shadow…. C-can I ha-have a h-hug…?" Sunshine asked. Sunshine was now 16, B cup, 5 feet tall and 6 inches, she also wore a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them, a pink shirt that said I'm my own icon! in bold red letters, she also wore black and pink flip-flops. Sunshine was like a little 3 year old to Shadow, no matter how old she got. So, Shadow hugged her. Shadow was technically 55 years old now but he looked 18, but remember since she is immortal he doesn't age very much.- Amy's will be explained later- Shadow was now wearing black baggy jeans with chains on the side, black combat shoes, and a black sleeveless leather jacket and no shirt, showing off his AWESOME 8 pack.

**At Cream's House**

Cream had stopped crying and changed out of her other clothes. She now wore a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank-top with just socks on walking around the house. Ms. Vanilla was out getting groceries right now so she was home by herself. Cream walked downstairs to watch something on TV; once she didn't see anything there she decided to watch a movie. Cream then rummaged through the movies she had, she then found one she wanted to watch but once she opened it, it wasn't the right movie. Cream then got confused, it said 'Oops' in Amy's handwriting, Cream then decided to see what it was and put it in…but she paused it before it could play because there was a knock at the door. Cream opened the door to see everyone their minus Sonic and Sally-of course Amy isn't there she left remember-.

"Come on in guys….Hey what's wrong?" Cream asked concerned.

"'Amy's' gone Cream….we're sorry….." Tails said, everyone was looking at the ground waiting to hear Cream's crying….but it never came. So they all looked up to see Cream smiling.

"C-Cream that is you right?" Rouge asked shocked. Rouge 'knew' 'Amy' and Cream were best friends.

"Yep! I already knew Amy left…Oh! Wait….here." Cream said then her forehead glowed with the symbol ∑ on it. Everyone then held their head, in pain.

**With Sonic and Sally**

"I kn-" Sonic was cut off by a splitting pain in his head.

"What's wrong baby?" Sally asked, actually concerned. Sonic ignored her. Sonic remembered what everyone else was remembering at the same time, from once they first met Amy to her attacking them in her nightmare.

**At Cream's House**

They all had remembered what Amy made them forget….

"I don't believe it! There is NO prof!" Rouge said. She really didn't believe it, but the others sure had.

"Okay….well Amy gave me another power before she left….okay…." Cream was concentrating really hard at this point. Then a projecting of a memory popped on the wall so everyone could see.

_Flashback-what they see-_

_They were fighting Egghead (Eggman). Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles were on the ship battling Egghead and some robots. 'Amy', Silver, and Blaze were on the ground battling robots while Cream, Sunshine, Tails, Rouge, and Amy were in the air fighting off some flying robots and trying to shoot down Egghead's ship. Sunshine and Tails were in the Tornado while Rouge, Cream, and Amy were flying. Amy was learning new things about being a godling; turns out she could sprout wings from her back and fly. Amy's wings were beautiful, they were the whitest of white and glowed, they could have a wing span of 10 feet long to the size of a bread crumb. Right now they were about 3 feet wing span; she didn't want them to break while fighting. Amy wasn't really fighting, more like saving everyone from their death. So far Cream almost got killed by a robot from behind but Amy destroyed it. Shadow almost fell to his death but Amy made a HUGE gush of wind and made him practically fly back on the ship. Blaze almost got burned to death from her own fire because she shot fire balls at the robots but they absorbed it and shot it back at her; Amy got in the way and took the hits before they could even singe Blaze's fur. 'Amy' almost got crushed but a robot after she hit it but Amy pushed her out of the way and Amy herself flew up before it landed on her. Sonic almost ran off the ship but Amy made her wing span go to the maximum so he ran onto her wings and quickly ran back on the ship. Knuckles got cornered and Amy went behind Egghead and made the lasers hit the robots all around Knuckles, saving him. Tails and Sunshine almost got shot out of the sky but Amy took robots and made them take all the hits. Silver was almost knocked dead but Amy put a robot in the way so its head was knocked clean off its circuit. The only one she had yet to save was Rouge. As you can see Amy was pretty battered up. She was burned, bleeding, and bruised, but the fight was over. Egghead had abandoned his ship because it was going down. Everyone that was flying was now on the ground, the ship was dangerously close so they ran away, but Rouge's foot got caught in a robots death grip. It was pulling her. __**Hard**__. She screamed out for help but no one heard her…that is except for one. Amy heard her and came running faster than anyone. She quickly kicked the robots head off and bent over and made the robots death grip on Rouge let go and Rouge took off….Amy was too late though. She was pushed harshly to the ground from the ship. It __**HURT**__. She screamed out and anyone could easily hear it…but only Cream did. The group was far away from the ship now and Cream held her ears, tears threating to come out._

"_Cream what's wrong…?" Sunshine asked. Cream just shook her head and ran off to where they had just came from._

"_**CREAM!"**__ They all yelled and ran after her, but quickly lost her in the debris and dirt flying everywhere._

"_Dang it Cream!" Sonic yelled out, frustrated that Cream just ran out into the danger that they just came from. After all the dirt settled they ran out in search of Cream. About 5 minutes later they found her a few feet away from the ship….it looked like she was crying. They had gotten closer and saw red ALL OVER Cream's outfit._

"_**CREAM!"**__ Sonic yelled and they all ran as fast as they could, of course Sonic and Shadow arrived there in seconds to see Cream covered in blood but….not her's…?_

"_Good you're not hurt. Phewh! Cream you had me worried their…Cream….Cream?" Sonic repeated. Cream never answered him, instead she was talking to Amy but they couldn't see that._

"_Cream, I am fine….just go….I need to rest….I promise, I am fine…" Amy tried to reason with Cream. Cream had wanted her to let the others to see her but she refused to do it._

"_But…Amy you'll die…" Cream's eyes were ready to let the tears fall but she didn't wasn't the others to see because they all would be confused and she didn't want to answer questions right now._

"_Cream, I am immortal. I CAN'T die, even if I wanted to. Now go home I'll see you in an hour okay…?"Amy said closing her eyes and went fast asleep…_

**Present time**

"So Amy saved me….." Rouge still had a hard time wrapping her head around this but she began to believe; and on that day she thought she had a guardian angel watching her, which in a way, she did, and they all did.

"Now, I want to watch this care to join me?" Cream asked, pointing to the TV. They all sat down, wither it was on the floor, couch, or on one of the recliners. Cream then hit play.

**On TV –on the disc-**

**Amy had set up a camera watching the Master Emerald. -It was a long time ago where Knuckles still had the shrine and the M.E was its natural size-. Amy had the stereo she had brought blaring Oh No! by Marina & the diamonds. Amy ran onto of the M.E and began to dance mouthing the words to the song, ON the M.E! After a minute or two her dancing began to crack the M.E…well she didn't notice till the song ended.**

"**CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Amy was freaking out. The M.E now had a BIG crack down the whole thing. Surprisingly it didn't break yet.**

"**Okay Amy…think…what can fix this? Knuckles could but he doesn't really know I exist…Rouge…naw…Cream? No…Cream can't fix it, besides she's sleeping…SHOOT!" Amy was pacing around in front of Knuckles, stopped, and then snapped her fingers…then the M.E fell apart.**

"**AAAHHH! NO! Not good!" Amy ran over to the M.E and stood in front of it. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on fixing the M.E. When she opened her eyes…it was still broken.**

"**DANG IT….glue….OOHH! Glue can fix this! Glue fixes everything!" Amy then ran off and in a second she was back with 'Super Duper Glue' in her hand. She walked over to the M.E and pieced everything together with glue. Once that was done she walked in front of the camera.**

"**Now Cream, this is payback, understood? You took my FAVORITE show that I recorded and YOU videoed over it…I mean not a lot of people watch 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' but Come On! Starlight got me into that! Now I only planned to video me dancing on the M.E…I didn't plan for it to break…OOHH! Now Cream I know that what I am about to do is a bad influence so…don't do this." Amy finished saying and ran to Knuckles with a black Sharpie in her hand. She wrote 'Amy waz herez!' on Knuckles face and came back in front of the camera. **

"**Now that, that was done I can go! Byez!" Amy said and saluted to the camera and stopped filming.**

**Present –back to the people-**

"Whoops…." Cream said and looked down at Knuckles, who was sitting on the floor. Knuckles face was PRICELESS! They soon all turned to Knuckles and busted into fits of uncontrollable laughter!

"Knuckles….your….face!" Rouge managed to say between laughs. Knuckles was dumfounded, shocked, anger, and….kinda happy? You see 1:) Knuckles was dumfounded because he was trying to figure out when this happened. 2:) He was shocked because she didn't wake him up with all the noise 3:) He was mad because she broke the M.E 4:) He was happy because he thought it was a good prank at the end, but why him? Knuckles then snapped out of it.

"Oh….so that's why the Master Emerald was broken when I woke up that day…." Knuckles said out of the blue but after he said that everyone laughed-including him-

AN:/ Okay…I HAD to do SOMETHING to get rid of all the serious-ness I just didn't know what…sorry…I KNOW it sucks. I also know that it was random, I am gonna try to fix that, but in the meantime…please go with it. I am gonna have more serious moments but I need to find some ways to get rid of it. Now if you any future ideas, I am opened to them! OH! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE! I just now figured out I had this thingy where you can see how many visitors you have had for a story and I checked it! I know I have more visitors for this story…I think I know why. Chaotic High is random, while Missing Twice isn't. I am gonna try it fix that! PEACE OUT!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 3 ;P~


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ Hey everybody! This shout-out goes to….**lizzythehedgeho**g! I thought about your idea and decided I am gonna use the nightmare! But I think I am only gonna have certain characters have the nightmare about her and I am also thinking about just doing a dream instead of a nightmare…idk! SURPRISE! Now I am gonna make this story go to Amy's home-kingdom, it might not be Amy though. Remember the other characters in her home-kingdom are…..Starlight, Midnight, Jacob, Craz, and Queen Aglaia! ON WITH THE STORY! (Okay and I now notice that I NEVER put Midnight's age well it's here now! And I noticed I didn't put how long Amy's hair was!)

**With Midnight**

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Midnight asked. Midnight has grown up since she was 8 years old. She is now 17 and is between a B and a C cup. She was skinny –but not anorexic- and her hair flowed freely in the wind, and her hair was now at the small of her back. She has an hourglass figure but didn't really show because she liked baggy shirt. She is also, now, 5 feet and 6 inches; yeah she is short for her age, and especially since she is a wolf and wolves are suppose to be tall.

"I don't know….I don't think anything will change unless Amy comes back….Or at least Starlight shows up." Craz said with a sigh (Craz hadn't changed much; his voice just got deeper and he now has muscles-a 6 pack-, he is also taller about 5 feet and 8 ½ inches, and is now 18 years old.) You see ever since Amy left things have changed….mainly with Starlight. Well first you would see Starlight out and about looking for Amy, but that changed once she turned 8 years old; Starlight's grandparents…were killed. That dream Amy had…was real. Scourge was the one that killed them but Scourge wasn't killed until 4 years later, and he was found in the woods with his head decapitated. It was a gruesome site but the warriors took care of it; and after all that Starlight still hasn't come out in 9 years, and in three days it will be 10 years since she hasn't come out.

"Okay, I vote that we go into her house and just see if we can see her ourselves." Jacob said standing up( Jacob was pretty much the same as Craz, 18 years old, has muscles-an 6pack-, but he was 5 feet and 9 inches) , Craz and Midnight stood up as well.

"B-But what if what happened to the others happens to us?" Midnight asked fearfully. Many other people/creatures have tried to go inside the house but have always been sent out in the matter of seconds, usually unconscious. Sometimes that person doesn't wake up till days later….Lets just say Midnight was scared.

"Don't worry, we haven't tried yet and since we know, or should I say knew, Starlight I don't think that will happen…well unless the person or thing that's doing that isn't Starlight then we might be in some trouble." Jacob said and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Craz asked-louder than normally but not yelling-

"Sleep! Night!" Jacob said over his shoulder and waved a little.

**Later -night time-**

'Knock Knock' came on Midnight's door to her and her parents' house. She got up and opened it –her parents are sleeping- to see Jacob and Craz; Jacob was badly beaten being supported by a healthy Craz.

"What happened!" Midnight panicked, she ran into her bathroom and grabbed the First Aid kit.

"Well the idiot went into Starlight's house when he said he was gonna go sleep! Apparently he didn't want us to get hurt so he tried first, it failed! Good thing I was walking to your house or else I wouldn't have found this dork barely conscious by Starlight's house! I'm surprised he is still conscious when we got here!" Craz explained setting Jacob on her coach.

"Thanks guys…." Jacob said, barley above a whisper, and with that he fell fast asleep. After a while Jacob was all patched up and still sleeping, Craz and Midnight decided to go to Starlight's house and see what was in there. Before they could even get out the door they heard a beautiful song by an angelic voice.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces~_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going no where_

_Going no where~_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression~_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow~_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very... mad world~... mad world~..._

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday~_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen_

_Sit and listen~_

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me_

_No one knew me~_

_"Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson?"_

_Look right through me_

_Look right through me~_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very... mad world~... mad world~..._

_Mad World~_

_Mad World~_

By the middle of the song they started to get sleeply but tried to get out the house. That failed. The next verse they had fallen asleep right where they were standing.

_I'm sorry_

And that was the last words the mysterious person said.

**With Amy**

'_It's so peaceful…but….I owe my long-time friends…'_ Amy thought. She was currently at a cliff full of beautiful flowers, flowers like Lilies, Roses, Daffodils, and Daisies. There were even some exotic ones like Middlemist Red, Chocolate Cosmos, Gibraltar Campion, and Bleeding Hearts. It was the most beautiful site anyone could see, but sadly Amy had to leave; for you see there were two reasons that she had to leave. 1:) She was too close Station Square and 2:) She had felt a little homesick and guilty. She didn't understand why she was homesick but she did understand the guilt, the guilt has been eating away at her slowly, ever since the nightmare she had about Starlight. Amy sighed and stood up from her spot under the tree, she also made a mental note that this place was her new favorite think spot; right next to the tree-house. Amy's thought then began to drift as she ran back to her home-kingdom.

_'I wonder if the tree house is still there….well I guess I'll find out in about a week….'_ Amy thought. And as those days passed Amy found more and more Missing poster with her when she was 8 years old for the picture, but she kept well hidden. When she got there she wanted to see her friends first then her mother, I mean don't get her wrong she loved her mother, but her pressure was the reason she left, so it was only natural to want to see her friends first.

'_Only 4 days till I get there….' _Amy thought finding a place to sleep for the night, she settled with a sturdy tree that looked quite comfy.

**Four Days Later**

"Ahhhh good to be home…" Amy said to no one in-particular, she doubted that anyone was at the tree-house since it was dark outside, but the tree-house looked just the way she left it, nothing new…Amy grew kinda worried. She thought they would have continued life without her, do their routine without her…well they didn't. Amy then took off to Midnight's house in a pink blur. Once Amy got there she quickly walked to the back of the house and walked up to a window and walked into the room –the window was open-. Midnight came into her room with headphones on and walked to her closet, and as usual, she didn't see Amy, so Amy decided to sit on the bed after closing the door. Midnight then picked out her PJ's and went to the bathroom to change, and once she got out she didn't have her headphones on. Well Amy decided to get comfy and got under the covers and just laid there. Apparently Midnight thought it was a pink body pillow and got under the covers, she turned and met Amy's smiling face. Of course Midnight was shocked, so natural she screamed and fell out of the bed.

"Are you okay! Did something happen!" Midnight's mother questioned outside the bedroom door.

"N-No mom! I just saw a spider! I'm fine!" Midnight said getting up from the floor. Her mother sighed, and walked back to her bedroom.

"Amy it's AWESOME to see you again, and not to be rude or anything but….how did you get in here?" Midnight said looking at Amy with curiosity and also putting emphasis on 'AWESOME'. Amy just pointed to the right; Midnight followed her finger and saw the window opened.

"Oh… well anyways it's AWESOME to see you again, and you've changed so much!" Midnight said tackling Amy in a bear hug, and Amy hugged her just as hard.

"Did you go see anyone else?" Midnight asked letting Amy out of her bear hug. Amy shook her head.

"No, I passed by Starlight's place but all the lights were out. I figured they were sleeping so I left them alone. I knew you would be up, because you usually always go to bed late since you never had a bedtime. Why, did something happen?" Amy asked concerned, while Midnight looked a tad bit sad.

"A lot has happened since you left us Amy. You have no idea…but we'll explain that tomorrow when the guys are here. Do you have anywhere to crash?" Midnight said changing the topic. Amy looked a bit confused but just went with it and shook her head indicating a 'No'.

"Well you do now." Midnight squealed and ran into her closet and came back out with a yellow body pillow. She then stuck the body pillow between the two.

"No crossing the pillow, understand?" Midnight said sternly, Amy nodded and giggled. Amy then stood up and walked to the bathroom to change her clothes and brush her teeth, she had already taken a shower in a waterfall before she came. Once Amy walked out Midnight looked shocked.

"Where in the world did you put your clothes and toothbrush?" Midnight asked completely baffled. Amy then dug out a cube from her pocket in her shorts.

"A Rubix Cube? Amy a Rubix Cube is for fun, there is no way that can store anything in it." Midnight said, and Amy just grinned at her and moved a couple pieces and all Amy's stuff popped out on the floor in front of her. Midnight's jaw was agape.

"How…?" Midnight was lost for words, Amy then went into a long explanation of how she got it. (I'm not gonna bored you with that)

"Okay….how about we sleep now? I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow when the gang is back toghter okay?" Amy asked with a cheerful smile, Midnight forced a smile though. She kinda felt bad for not telling Amy about Starlight and her grandparents. Amy and Midnight then went to bed, but Midnight was tossing and turning all throughout the night. Amy woke up a couple of times but just shrugged it off.

**In the morning-At Midnight's-**

Amy woke up around 5 o'clock in the morning, and she figured no one was up so she walked around the house. She was right, no one was up, she then peaked outside and saw that the town was deserted. Amy then walked outside to get herself something to eat; she walked into the nearby forest and saw a variety of fruits. She also saw fruit picking itself.

'_Wait a minute…that's NOT normal….'_ Amy thought, well she decided to see who the person was without him or her noticing. That failed. Amy had stepped on a twig which popped and alerted the person picking the fruit. It quickly left with a basket full of fruit in tow, but left in a black flash…

"Okay….creepy." Amy said out loud, quickly picked some ripe fruit and left back to Midnight's house. It was about 3 hours later that Midnight woke up, considering that Amy had shook her awake, eager to see the gang again.

"I'm up okay….sheesh…at least you're the same old Amy." Midnight grumbled, but with a smile. Amy then shoved so fruit in front of Midnight.

"Where did you get these?" Midnight asked before taking a bit of a pear.

"I woke up at 5, no one was awake so I went and got some food. Happy?" Amy said heading toward the window, she then opened it and looked outside, only a handful of people were out.

"Well I see the town still likes to get up late. Well anyways get up! We gotta get the others! We'll go get the guys first since it's near your house and on the ways to Starlight's." Amy said then jumped out the window waiting for Midnight to follow, she never did. Amy then jumped back into the room.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked impatiently. She then walked to the bathroom to see Midnight, in a T' shirt that said **'Whose awesome today? I am!'** on it with the shirt itself white and the words in bold black bulky letters. She also had on a pair of black shorts that had a studded lion on the left side of the leg. She also had on a pair of black and white sandals. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

"If you wanna go in that then do, but I don't" Midnight said gesturing to Amy and herself. Amy then looked down and realized that she was still in her PJ's, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Yeah…give me a second" Amy then pushed Midnight out the bathroom since she was done. A few minutes later Amy walked out in a pair of denim shorts and a layered outfit. She had a shirt that said 'Rock & Roll' on it, the shirt itself was a cropped shirt and was an off-white with a picture of feet in grey and the words in a pale pink. The undershirt was the same pale pink as the words. Her hair was down a good 2 or 3 inches from her hip. She also wore black and white flip flops.

"Ready?" Midnight asked and her answer was being dragged to the window. They soon arrived at Craz's house, Midnight went through the front door to distract the parents and once she was in she walked into Craz's room and opened the window. Craz gave her a weird look.

"What are you doi-" Craz was cut off and at a loss for words once he saw Amy.

"AMES!" Craz quickly jumped up from the bed and gave Amy a bear hug, Amy did the same. They then parted.

"Craz don't talk too loud. Only you and Midnight know I'm back!" Amy said happily. Amy then explained that they would be going Jacob's house then Starlight's. Craz then glanced at Midnight and she mouthed 'Wait' to him. He understood what she was saying so he didn't say anything. After a little catching up they were off on their way to Jacob's house.

AN:/ Alright I'm gonna stop there. I'm REALLY tired….and lately I have been having writers block. It sucks :/ I have tried writing it earlier but it didn't come out right. I decided it write as much as I could before I fell asleep at my computer….again I am soooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! BYEZ!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 3 :P~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Sonic heroes/team belong to SEGA! I own Queen Aglaia, Starlight, Jacob, Midnight, Craz, Sunshine, and Night!

AN:/ Hey people of the fanfiction universe! Anyways I will be trying to update this story more often, if any of you guys/girls have read _Choatic High_…well I have BAD writers block on that…I just haven't been in the mood to write the crazy stuff, and that is the exact reason I created this story. So~ I guess you can say that _Choatic High_ will have to wait till I get to want to write it. So~ yeah….sorry… and also this chapter is on the short side….sorry! ON WITH THE STORY! BTW! I noticed that I put Starlight would be missing for 10 years; it should be 9 years since they saw her for a year when Amy left! My bad!

**At Jacob's House**

Jacob was in his room throwing a bounce ball in the air and catching it. As you could tell, he was bored. When he first woke up in the morning he opened his window because he knew, or _thought_, it would be one of those boring days. He heard a knock come at his bedroom door.

"Come in" Jacob said dully. Midnight and Craz then opened the door and ran to the opened window.

"Was the window already opened?" Midnight asked curiously. Jacob just nodded, getting off his bed and letting the bounce ball hit the bed.

"Why? Whats going on? Did you two do something stupid again?" Jacob asked coming between Midnight and Craz, then suddenly a pink blur ran into the room and crashed on the bed.

"Hey Jacob, long time no see?" Amy said casually looking at him. Jacob's face was priceless!

"Amy! Not that I'm not glad to see you but where did you go all those years?" Jacob asked giving Amy a Big Bear hug.

"I'll tell you guys once we get Starlight okay? Now lets go get her!" Amy said walking to the window, but once she looked back no-one was following.

"Why aren't you guys following me?" Amy asked, clearly confused.

"You guys didn't tell her, didn't you?" Jacob asked looking at Midnight and Craz; they just hung their heads low. "Sigh- Okay Amy let me tell you what happened when you left…"

(AN:/ Okay guys this is kinda like a recap of what has happened to Starlight and stuff so you can just skip ahead if you want to! It'll be in Italics so you know when you can read again!)

"_Well, as you know. When Queen Aglaia called you out we all were astonished, and as you know we all bowed, well except Starlight. She was gonna tell you something, I don't know what though…but once you dashed off she was gonna go after you. That is till Queen Aglaia called her out on why didn't she bow before you, since Starlight is Starlight she yelled at her about 'You wanted a normal life' and ran off to find you. Queen Aglaia never did, but Craz, Midnight, Starlight, Starlight's grandparents, and I never gave up on you. The guards had looked for you too but just put signs up after a week and left it at that. Well, we never stopped looking…that is till last year. In the beginning of January Starlight's grandparents were murdered by none other than Scourge The Hedgehog; and since then weird things have happened. We heard screaming for Starlight's house, but no one dared entering it. After about months in and out the screaming stopped. After her grandparents' death, Scourge was decapitated in the woods 4 years later. It wasn't a pretty sight at all, but the soldiers took care of it. People have been trying to get inside Starlight's home but always come out badly beat or nearly unconscious. Even the toughest men in the village have tried but always come out beaten. No one is able to see the attacker though, but one good thing that came out of this is that the dead and criminal rate of the village has gone down tremendously; but now no one has seen Starlight in 9 years…some even believe that she's dead and someone had stolen her home…-_**Okay, when I said 3 days, that meant that the 4****th**** day would be the 1****st**** of January…I understand of you got confused…I actually confused myself! Lolz!**_**-**__" _Jacob said and when he looked up at Amy (He was looking at the floor in sadness) she had shock written all over her face.

"Its…Its not possible…" Amy said barely about a whisper but they had heard her.

"Whats not possible?" Midnight questioned.

"I…I had a dream where I- no Starlight, decapitated Scourge in the woods…It must have been real…" Amy's head the darted to the window then back to them.

"I have to go into Starlight's house. I HAVE to know if she's still alive." Amy was about to leave but Craz stopped her.

"We're coming too you know. We know Starlight too! We were gonna go toghter but the dumb-butt over here went without Midnight and me, and got beat up!" Craz explained jamming his thumb behind him pointing to a shameful looking Jacob.

"Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" Amy said jumping out the window and dashing to Starlight's house. Luckily Amy found a tree to hide in the branches so she wouldn't be seen. Craz, Midnight, and Jacob joined her within a couple of minutes because they had to tell Jacob's parents that he was going out, and they had to look for Amy.

"Well what do you plan on doing? You're just going to walk right in there?" Midnight asked sitting on a sturdy branch next to Starlight's house.

"Well, yeah! What else am I suppose to do, walk in through the back door?" Amy asked then the thought dawned on her. "Never mind, I'm gonna go through the back door, Bye!" Amy then jumped form the high branch she was sitting on and ran to the back of the house. She slowly crept into the house being careful not to make a sound, but before she could she was shoved back outside.

"Oh! So you wanna play hard ball? Then lets play!" Amy exclaimed and walked right back into the house, and this time not even caring if she made a sound or not. She attacked back this time, and they started to fight. Apparently the attacker wasn't expecting a fight, and was wacked with Amy's Piko Piko Hammer once, but not another time; because then it got serious. Numerous things were heard crashing and they rang throughout the house, causing a crowd to form around said house. Even some words were hears, but of Amy not the attacker.

Then finally after an hour, the whole village was now crowing around the house. The attacker had finally gotten Amy next to a window and now could see her face. The attacker gasped and removed its cloak… then an ear perching scream was heard, and probably busted some peoples' eardrums!

"_**AMY!" **_Then the attacker ran at her causing themselves and Amy to crash through the window. When they came through the window everyone backed away and all gasped and pointed fingers. They said things like 'It's Princess Amy!', 'Whose that?', or 'She should be arrested!'. The attacker then lifted its head to reveal…Starlight! (Shocker…I know…-.-) Starlight had grown quite a bit since she was 7 years old. She looked like she was _The Top Model!_ She looked like she was between a C and a D cup, had the _Perfect _hourglass figure, perfect butt, and she was skinny not anorexic though, she also is now 5 feet 10 inches tall and is now 16 years old. She also wore a skin tight light grey body suit that covered her whole body, and at the bottom it had light blue and green slashes. Her hair was in a high ponytail but you could tell that once it was down, that her hair reached her hips. She still had the darker fur and the youth in her eyes when she was 7 years old.

Starlight then quickly got off the ground and ran back into her house. Everyone was confused, but apparently one villager went and got the guards. They soon came and one of the villagers that were in the front explained what happened. This is what they had said.

"Well, we all heard a racket coming from the old house and we went to investigate. Then after about an hour they crashed right through the window! I know the Princess was attacked by the same person that has attacked all the others that has entered that home! It is only a mere teenage girl! Go and arrest her for all the harm she has done to the village and to the Princess!" The citizen explained. By now Amy was now talking to Midnight, Craz, Jacob, and some guards. All the villagers bowed in her presences and the stood back up. Right now, the guards were just concerned about her health, since she was in a fight. They had said that they will bring her to Queen Aglaia when they caught Starlight.

A guard the approached the house. Everyone was still and quiet. He knocked on the door. No one answered.

"You are under arrest! Come out now or we will have to enter by force!" The guard boomed, but nothing happened so he kicked the door down and entered, but was immediately kicked outside…but no one was there…? Within a second the door was back up and the window was now fixed. The now scared guard carefully opened the door and stepped inside; but the door shut behind him! In a mere 5 seconds he was outside beaten to the ground and barely conscious. Everyone was just gaping at the house. Then Craz, Midnight, Jacob, and Amy carefully walked inside. Some of the villagers and guards tried to stop then but to no avail. When they walked in they were right back outside…unharmed.

"Maybe…she only likes certain people…?" Midnight said, quite confused.

"You said it was just a teenage girl?" The toughest guys questioned. The villagers nodded, and then they all walked into the house without an ounce of hesitation. In a mere 2 minutes, all 5 of the toughest guys were outside unconscious. The guards went and took them to the small clinic they had in the village. Then…they creepiest thing happened…

_Leave…_

Everyone looked around to find the source of the eerie voice…nothing…then again.

_Leave…_

This time the eerie voice sounded more demanding…but still no one listened…Then the wind began to pick up, some villagers got scared and ran back to their homes but the others stayed.

_You have one more chance…now LEAVE!_

This time the voice sounded mad, and then wind picked up even more. It seemed like a tornado was about to occur. The only villagers that stayed were the guards and some of the bravest villagers yet. By now, Craz, Midnight, Jacob, and Amy ran to the castle with some guards leading them. They didn't want the Princess to get injured. Amy had looked back to see the strangest thing happen. It was like a Sonic boom! All around the house wind formed around it and in an instant, it blew away all of the reminding villagers and guards, The dirt went up like waves and just…blew everyone away. They were airborne into the sky and landed about 20 feet away…luckily none of them crashed into homes; but they sure did need to go to the clinic.

After that incident everyone was too terrified to even go in a 10 feet range of the house. They all believed that Starlight was possessed by some evil, sinful monster.

**With Amy**

Amy, Craz, Midnight, Jacob, and the guards had arrived at the castle a few minutes ago. They had told them to wait in the throne room; surprisingly Queen Aglaia wasn't in there.

"I wonder why mother isn't here…?" Amy said to no one in-particular. Craz was just about to say something till a knight entered the throne room. He bowed in front of Amy.

"Please stand." Amy spoke kindly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the future Queen. My name is Night The Hedgehog." Night spoke politely. Night was a pitch black hedgehog with maroon stripes on his spiked quills. (Night has his quills like Shadow…technically he is a darker version of Shadow. He is also 5 feet 8 inches, and so is Shadow) He had piercing dark red eyes and a grey tuff of chest fur he is also 18 years old. He wore a tight fitted V neck shirt with a pair of black basketball shorts, he also appeared to be sweaty, and so they assumed he just finished working out. Any girl would swoon over him, but the girls that were there already were interested in someone else; but Night himself was never easily impressed. He always looked but never found someone he was interested in, sure they were beautiful, but their personality spoke to him the most. He like mysterious, fun-loving, carefree, strong, and independent girl, and the girls he meet just threw themselves at him…he hated it. The guys usually hate him, but once you get to know him they end up likein' him, but he never had any real friends. Those guys just hung around him to get girls, sure they thought he was cool, but they only wanted the girls he gets.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Night, as you know I am Princess Amelia Rose, and these are my best friends Jacob, Midnight, and Craz." Amy said gesturing to each person.

"Come Princess, Queen Aglaia has sent me personally to escort you to her. Be gentle though, she had caught a terrible illness that is proven to be deadly. It's not contiguous though, it is complete up to your friends of they wish to come or not. She may not live much longer either since she is 44 years old, her immune system isn't like it used to be…but she has the best doctors working on her." Night said solemnly, looking toward the ground.

"D-Do you know how she got it?" Amy questioned. Sure she hasn't been at home in 10 years but still, she loves her mom.

"I'm afraid I don't. My apologizes Princess." Night said looking at Amy now. Amy just nodded and they all followed Night to Queen Aglaia's bedroom. Craz, Jacob, and Midnight decided just to wait outside with Night, but when Amy entered she gasped.

"Mother! Are you okay?" Amy then ran over to her mother's side.

"Amelia…You have no idea how much joy it brings me to see you again! I am truly sorry for what I have done to you! Please, oh please accept my apologizes!" Queen Aglaia practically begged Amy while hugging her weakly.

"Mom…there is no need to beg! Of course I accept! I know you were just trying to teach me how to be a young, respectful future queen, I understand now mom. I had to grow up living on my own, and I understand. And please, call me Amy not Amelia." Amy said softly looking at her mother now. She had aged little; she was still very beautiful, she had a couple of wrinkles but nothing more; time has treated her very well.

"Thank you darling. Now we have to discuss something very serious. I don't know if I will live…now I want you to take the crown, as affected immediately. You need to get a full time body guard before we do this though. Do you have someone in mind already?" Queen Aglaia spoke looking quite serious. Amy was flabbergasted.

"B-But mother! I just got back! I mean, I don't mind at all but still! And why would I need a body guard?" Amy asked, she sure was surprised by what her mother had brought up as soon as she came home from missing for 10 years!

"Ame- I mean Amy, as I said I don't know how much longer I am going to be on this Earth. I want to see you be crowned Queen before I pass, please? This is my last wish…well that besides seeing you off for your wedding. But I believe that you'll need a body guard because I don't know how the villagers, guards, and knights will react. I know that some will probably be angry or upset because you just came home and are already crowned Queen. So I want you to be prepared…please Amy…do this for me?" Amy sighed and nodded, Queen Aglaia hugged her at tightly as she could.

**Outside the Door**

Night then began to walk away from the group.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought you were gonna stay with us?" Midnight semi-yelled at Night. Night just turned around and continued to walk, but backwards.

"Knight Business, I gotta go get so 'Super monster' from this old house. Bye!" Night semi-yelled back and turned around, and walked forward. Jacob, Midnight, and Craz all exchanged nervous glances, but soon let it go and waited for Amy. Sure they wanted to Starlight REALLY bad, but…Amy was the princess and they all agreed to go get Starlight together.

**With Night**

_I swear if I am able to get this 'Super Monster' out this house…I am gonna be so mad…I mean Matthew could do it…if he was still here. _Night thought bitterly.

(AN:/ Now I got you interested! I'll explain how Matthew is later, he isn't really important right now, on with the STORY!)

Night had already changed into his knight armor which consist of a(If you want a better pic. Then go search Sir Lancelot Shadow, that's the armor Night has) helmet-just the part that covers the face, no back- a cuirass -it's a sleeveless armored torso- gauntlets -glove like- and boots -shoe like-. The color of the armor was shades of grey with gold and a touch of silver. When Night walked around to find Starlight's house, all the teenage girls were gawking at him, even the ones with their boyfriends! Night just strolled on by like nothing ever happened, then finally he reached his destination.

_Just an old abandoned house…?_ Night thought curiously. He then slowly walked into the house. He saw nothing to worry about so he stopped walking with caution…bad move. Something grabbed his foot and knocked him down, and the door then slammed shut.

_I thought I made it clear that NO ONE should enter this house…_

An eerie voice shot out. Night slowly got up and dusted himself off. The weird thing that Night pointed out that it made no sound…it was like it was inside his head...

_A smart one this time…interesting…_

And he was right, it was inside his head. He sighed; well at least it wasn't a pointless monster…Night then decided to see this 'Super Monster' for real.

"Come on coward! You too scared to show yourself!" Night spoke with courage and not a moment later Starlight showed herself. Night was breathless, he had never met a girl this beautiful, to him, nor had he met a girl with this must strength, courage, and a temper! But as soon as he saw her, she was gone.

"W-Where did you go?" Night spoke clearly confused; he turned around in circles at least 5 times. Starlight took this to her advantage and ran around in circle around him while she was invisible, and created a mini tornado. He was slowly lifting off the ground and blew the roof off the house.

_The ONLY reason you saw me was because…NO one call ME a coward!_

He was too dizzy to even think something back, and with a flick of Starlight's finger he was on his way to the castle and the roof was fixed.

AN:/ AHHHH! I know this update is WAY overdue! I am SOOOOO sorry! I REALLY didn't intend it to be that long till I updated! Well I hope you liked it! And please do review!

~MEGANAIMEFREAK27 3 ;P~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Sonic Heroes/ Sonic Team belongs to SEGA! I own Starlight, Midnight, Jacob, Craz, Night, Queen Aglaia, Sunshine, and Matthew!

AN:/ Warning: I the next chapter there will be time travel! On With the…STORY! **R&R!**

**With Amy**

Amy was on her way to her old bedroom with Jacob, Craz, and Midnight to discuss Starlight matters, until they heard something hit the ground outside…**Hard**, or at least it sure did sound hard. So they ran over to the nearest window in the castle, what they found was quite shocking. From where they were you could see and a hole in the front that looked like a small pencil dug a hole in the ground, really it was 10 feet by 10, and had something in the center. Then the guards created a circle to see if there was a threat in there. Well, they guessed not because someone ran off and came back with a rope and threw it down there, keeping hold of the end of it though. Something began to climb up and finally got out. Amy, Craz, Midnight, and Jacob decided not to worry about it, so they continued their way to Amy's room. When they arrived it looked as good as new, roses and all!

"Wow…This…is…AMAZING! I wish my room was like this!" Midnight screeched, amazed and flopped onto the bed. Amy just giggled at her and flopped onto the bed as well, along with Craz and Jacob. (They are in a diamond-heads formation laying down on her bed)

"So…how are we gonna do this? Its not like Stalight is gonna willing come out, I mean you guys saw how she reacted when the villagers saw her…they're all scared of her now…" Craz said wandering off on Amy's soft bed, and mo later than a minute Craz was fast asleep, snoring…They all just giggled/chuckled at him.

"But you know Craz is right though? Everyone in the village is terrified of her…so how are we gonna laurel her out of the house?" Jacob said now sitting up, he then looked over to his left to see no one there, after Midnight was suppose to be there. He gave a questioning look, and looked to his right to see Midnight and Amy in her closet.

Amy sighed "I guess I have to dress like a princess again…I hate this, now I have to go get fitted for TONS of dresses! Just adding another reason as to why I ran away…" Amy said clearly aggravated and stressed, but that was oblivious to Midnight.

"Amy! Do you think I could get a dress? One like this…No! This one…ummm no…dang it Amy! You have too many dresses I can't choose!" Midnight was in heaven! Well to her…to Amy this was a complete opposite!

Jacob sighed, this was gonna be a long day for everyone…and a living torture! Just then a castle servant came in the room.

"Princess Amelia, your mother would like to get you fitted for your new gowns, she also said you may even let your friend get fitted too…well I assumed she meant the girl." The servant said politely, Amy looked at Midnight.

"Well, your wish is my command, lets go" Midnight squealed and hugged Amy thanking her over and over again. As they began to walk out they noticed Jacob had gone to sleep as well, so they let sleeping dogs lay. As they began to walk off Amy decided to make a conversation. (Okay, Daisy isn't really important…I just didn't want there to be silence, so yeah…use your imagination to think what she looks like!)

"So~ whats your name?" Amy asked glancing at the servant.

"Daisy, Princess Amelia." The servant said nervously, clearly she had never really talked to loyalty before.

"Well Daisy, please just call me Amy." Amy said looking at Daisy a smile gracing Daisy and her face.

"Okay…Amy we're here!" Daisy said walking into a HUGE room with mirrors, dress designs, and rack everywhere! Midnight squealed with Amy sighed in defeat, "This is gonna be a living nightmare…" Amy muttered under her breath.

**An Hour and ½ later…**

Amy and Midnight finally came back, Amy was both mentally and physically while Midnight was all hyper and ready to go at any obstacle.

"So are we gonna get our dresses tomorrow? That is what that lady said right?" Midnight asked pacing around the foot of the bed, and before Amy could even respond Craz and Jacob woke up with a start. They both gasped for air, trying to regain their breaths both Amy and Midnight looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What was th-" Mdinight was cut off by Craz.

"We have to go to the tree house now!" Craz said and both him and Jacob scrambled off the bed and began pulling Amy and Midnight out the room.

"Why?" Midnight asked frantically, Jacob turned around and looked at both Amy's and Midnight's confused faces.

"I mean the tree house should be decayed and nasty by now, so why go there?" Midnight asked, Amy was shocked…if they didn't clean it then…Starlight did.

"I know it's just like we left it now come on! We don't have time to waste!" Craz said quite loudly and ran out the door with Jacob, Amy, and Midnight right on his heels.

**At the tree house…**

The air was tense and cold, the only thing that was moving was the swing…but no one was on it. Other than that the small clearing was completely still, that is till 4 figures began to emerge into the clearing.

"Hello…Anyone here…?" An shaky voice called out, it sounded a lot like Midnight. The 4 figures entered the clearing more to revel Midnight, Craz, Jacob, and Amy; they then all began to search for someone…someone named Starlight. Jacob and Craz went to look in the tree house while Midnight and Amy looked outside; Amy then saw the swing moving by itself…

"Guys…ummm look…" Amy said, you could hear the fright in her voice, but she refused to let it break. Midnight looked over to see it moving and quietly took a few step back while the guys looked out the window to see. Soon enough Starlight began to take place on the swing. She just sat there looking at them casually.

"Hey…" Starlight then spoke up, her voice was a more angelic like, but you could tell that if you mad her the slightest bit mad, her voice would totally change.

"S-Starlight…?" Amy spoke hesitantly, she nodded. Starlight was then jumped on by Midnight and Amy causing her to fall off the swing and onto the ground below. Thank god they didn't crash her into the water a couple of feet away. When the girls finally decided to get off her, she saw the boys staring and grinning at her like idiots.

"Come here you dummies." Starlight said stretching her arms out and the boys ran up to her, both giving her bear hug. Starlight sighed, sure she missed them all…but she doesn't like to show affection, she likes her own space; but she knew that they all wanted hugs so she hugged them…but that wouldn't happen often.

They soon let go and Starlight was barbered (most likely spelt that WAY wrong, they asked her a BUCNCH of questions to put it simple) with questions galore! "How are you?", "Why did you leave?", "Were you in the house the whole time?", "Did you eat right?", "Did you take care of the tree house?", "Did you miss us?", "Why were their screams from the house?", "How did you survive the battle with Scourge?" and that particular question shut everyone up. They all just stared back and forth between Amy and Starlight.

"What did you just say…?" Starlight said narrowing her eyes at Amy, and Amy started to get nervous…which _never_ happens.

"How did you survive the battle with Scourge…?" Amy said as more of a question this time. Starlight looked over at the others, and you could see some fright in their eyes…and Starlight wasn't too happy about that.

"Okay, whatever, I'm leaving…it was just a waste of time trying this." Starlight said getting up from the ground and walking away, but before anyone could get up to chase her she turned invisible.

"Starlight! Come back!" Amy yelled out…and she actually got a reply.

_Why should I? I don't mind that you knew or asked me that question. But did you __**not**__ see the __**terror**__ in your eyes. Not yours Amy, the others. And another thing, how come you guys__** never **__came to the tree house hmmmm? You didn't even care about our friendship did you? I __**made**__ time to come and fix up the tree house, and you guys didn't even bother. __**How**__ can I even __**call**__ you __**my best friends, **__when you didn't even care…and__** I**__ also had a reason to __**why**__ I didn't come out that house, but why should I even tell you? You __**don't**__ care…so why should __**I**__? Don't you think I've seen people run away from me, in __**terror**__? You __**don't**__ know how that feels…and you probably never will. So why bother…._

Well know they knew whose voice it was now…

"Starlight! I'm sorry! Your right! I didn't come to the tree house, I don't know how it feels to be ran away from, and I was a little scared! But I do care about our friendship! Craz, Jacob, and I all tried to find ways to come get you, but we were too scared! And you should call us your best friends because I do! That's why you should come back!" Midnight finished her little rant too. They all were pretty surprised that she spoke you though.

_Fine…but if I see one ounce of terror, I'm out._

Starlight then appeared in the same spot she was before. They all turned around and ran back to their spots.

"So, how did you survive?" Jacob asked, clearly curious. Starlight sighed.

"I was almost a goner, but someone found me and gave me some medical attention. Scourge had shot me in my weak point and if that person hadn't come along and pull the bullets out and patch me up, I most likely won't be here today." Starlight explained short and to the point.

"Who was it that found you?" Amy asked, clearly curious about who saved her long-time best friend.

"I can't say, the said person asked me not to give out any information, including gender, name, or species." Starlight said plainly. They nodded in understanding.

"Why di-" Midnight asked but was cut off by Starlight.

"Let me sum up whats been going on with me. When my grandparents died I went through changes, and that came with pain. That's why you heard screams from the house, after that I just didn't want to leave the house. So every-so-often I would go out in the night or early morning and get some fruit to eat. Every week I would go to the tree house at the same time we always did, so when it started to decay I fixed it up. When I wasn't doing anything I was training myself to become the greatest at everything or at least everything I wanted to be the greatest at. Once in a while I would hear noises when I was training or just at home, so I would go investigate. It was usually either a killer looking for its next victim or looking for a place to hide. A couple of time they saw me, but that was only in the beginning when I didn't know what I am capable of. I was never hurt until Scourge, but you already know about what happened to him once I was done with him. Any more questions?" Starlight asked getting up, the rest followed suit.

"Will you be my personal body-guard?" Amy suddenly blurted out, Starlight gave her a questioning look along with the others.

"Because…I am gonna be crowned Queen soon, and mother fears that some villagers will disagree with me becoming Queen on such short notice…So what do you say?" Amy said while looking at the ground making 8 figures with her feet. Amy then looked at Starlight with hopeful eyes.

Starlight sighed. "Do you have a big backyard?" Amy nodded. "I'm moving my house in the backyard. I don't trust anyone but you guys" Starlight said walking off. Amy and the rest all cheered, happy that they finally got to see Starlight and they'll be seeing a lot more of her around the castle, this also let them know that they _all_ will be at the castle quite a lot.

**At The Castle**

Amy had to go back to the castle by herself since it was getting late and that had to eat dinner since it was around 6 o'clock. Amy had invited them all to dinner but they wanted to tell their parents' whats going on; but when Amy did arrive there sure was something big going on.

"Princess Amelia! A house is in the backyard! The owner says she know you! We already opened fire but nothing has damaged her or the house, its like she has a force field!" A random knight came up to Amy and said. Amy's eyes grew wide and she ran to the back. Once she got there she saw Starlight baring her fang-like teeth at everyone…she did not look happy one bit. Amy could hear some guards and knights screaming things like 'monster', 'foul beast', some even went as far as saying 'devil worshiper'. Which Starlight certainly wasn't!

"**EVERYONE! BACK IT UP!"** Amy screeched on the top of her lungs, the guards and knights had looked at her and bowed. Night then came out from the castle and saw Starlight.

"You're the one who attacked me!" Night said about to march up to Starlight till Amy stopped him.

"Night, I won't do that if I were you…" Amy whispered carefully, just from looking at Starlight you could practically feel the hate coming from her.

"Good idea…" Night responded back in a low tone, back up some also.

"Amelia Amy Rose fix this mess **NOW!**" Starlight said, clearly mad as can be, she then stormed off into her house and with each stomp it was like a mini earthquake. Most of the people were on the ground due from Starlight's little temper-tantrum, while others had time to grab the castle wall or something; too bad Amy and Night were on the ground. Everyone, besides a few who were complaining about their hurt bottom, made comments about how rude Starlight was to their Princess. Amy sighed and called for all the guards/knights to come to her.

"Guards and knights…please do leave her alone. She is my new personal body guard, imminently starting tomorrow…Everyone, please go have dinner and sleep." Amy said and dismissed everyone back to the castle. Night looked at Amy, concerned.

"Are you going to go see if she's alright?" Night asked getting Amy nodding her head in reply. "Alright…be careful though, I don't trust her" and with that Night walked into to castle. Amy then slowly walked into Starlight's home and entered.

"Starlight….?" Amy asked out quietly and then was replied with a sassy "What?" coming from her bedroom. Amy then walked to Starlight's room to see sheets ripped with claw marks, curtains ripped, lamps crashed, desks broken, wood pieces scattered on the floor, mattress in half, and the closet doors ripped off.

"Wh…." Amy was just at a loss for words, she just stared at the room wide-eyed.

"Don't ask. So what do you want?" Starlight asked still sassy about it, while she sat on a half of the mattress.

"When did you change…?" Amy asked quietly, sitting on the other half of the mattress facing Starlight. Starlight then lifted her head from her hands, and looked at Amy.

"I changed when my grandparents died Amy. You have no idea what I have gone through. People say I'm dangerous, quiet, scary, mysterious, and hotheaded! All I know is that I am all of those things, plus stressed! Those people should be scary of me and run away! You guys don't know what I'm capable of! I could kill an army in the matter of seconds! That's why I stayed away from everyone! I don't want you guys hurt! Its just….nevermind" Starlight said opened the window and jumped out, running into the woods. Amy looked stunned and stared out of where she saw Starlight run, her eyes softened.

"Poor Starlight…" Amy whispered, she got up and made her way to the castle to have dinner and go to bed. After all she did need her sleep, seeing as tomorrow was the crowning. All Ay knew was that tomorrow…wasn't going to go very well.

**Meanwhile Across the Globe**

Cream had just finished calling everyone for a 'hang out' tomorrow. Surprisingly, Cream was the only one to get the gang together. Tails had spent days and night trying to figure out how Amy was able to jump that high, and why she hid their memories of herself and replaced it with something false; and trying to find where she had last been on the worlds data base. Rouge and Knuckles were looking at the Master Emerald to see if it could give them any information as to where Amy went. Shadow looked and re-looked everywhere he could, even going out of Station Square and miles away. Sunshine looked everywhere she could without getting in trouble with her family. Silver and Blaze kept going back and forth between dimensions to see if they would find her there; and Sonic…well didn't do anything to help. All he did was go on dates with Sally.

Cream sighed "And I thought I was going to be the one looking for her 24/7 and being all depressed…." She shook her head and headed out to Tails workshop, where they all agreed to meet.

Once Cream got there everyone was there…well minus Sonic and Sally since they didn't care. Tails was typing at his computer while everyone else was in the living room. When Cream walked into the room everyone got quiet, Cream rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I don't know why you do that, but I am dealing fine. It's you guys that I'm worried about!" Cream said mainly looking at Tails who was still typing. There must have been at least 20 bottles of energy drinks flowing out of the trash can along with crumbled pieces of paper. Everyone followed her gazed, then they all looked at themselves. Some shook their head while others looked at Cream apologetically. Cream then slowly pulled Tails away from the computer, who then began to freak out.

"Cream! What are you doing! I'm trying to do some research!" Tails said getting up from the chairs to walk back to the computer but was gently pushed back into the chair.

"Tails," Cream began gently "Have you looked at yourself?" Tails shook his head in a 'no' Cream then got a mirror from her purse around her shoulder and gave it to Tails. Tails then opened it and his eyes widened. He looked like a zombie! He had dark bags under his eyes and his fur was a matted. Tails looked at Cream.

"I- I'm sorry Cream…" Tails apologized softly and looked down at his bare feet in shame.

"Tails its okay, just go and get some rest now." Cream spoke and Tails went upstairs and went sound to sleep as soon as he hit the bed. Cream then turned around to everyone else.

"Now, I want you guys to all get some rest too. You guys look exhausted!" Cream then watched them all leave Tails workshop and went to go get some rest. Once they left Cream went to check up and Tails, once she peeked in his room she found him sleeping like a baby.

"Good." Cream spoke, barely hearable. She then went to her own house and wasted the day away by watching movies.

**Across the Globe**

Amy woke up quite early in the morning, since she was use to it. She slowly yet quietly got out of her bed and changed out of her PJ's to an outdoor dress. It was a light leaf green dress that flowed down to her knees, she also had her hair in a side-ponytail and wore light leaf green flats. Once again she quietly walked to her balcony and looked down to judge how big the jump was. It looked about a 25 feet jump, and right under her balcony was a bush. Amy sighed and jumped down landing right in the bush, not really hurting or scratching herself. Once she looked up she saw Starlight staring down at her.

"And where do you think your going?" Starlight asked in a demanding tone.

"Ummm, no where?" Amy said, sweatdropping. Starlight shook her head.

"Either you go back up to your room or I will join you. Which one would you prefer?" Starlight asked nodding her head to her room or behind her. Amy sighed and pointed to her room, indicating she was going back to her room. Starlight nodded and made a mini tornado at Amy's feet making her go back up to her balcony. At first Amy was startled, but then gave Starlight a 'Are you serious?' look, and Starlight then walked away. Amy then walked to her bed and sat down.

"Well there goes my plan to go outside by myself…." Amy said to herself and plopped down onto her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"I hope today goes smoothly…"

AN:/ DONE! I Am SO SO SO SORRY! Both chapters are way over—due! I'm REALLY SORRY! I was playing Animal Crossing City Folk©! I am almost done with all my upgrades on my house YAY! And then school started….WWWWAAAAHHHH! Anyways~~ I do hope you liked it! Review!- Sorry! I forgot to Proofread it! Its fixed now! Again Sorry!

~MEGAANIMEFREAK27 3 =P~


	6. Chapter 6

An:/ UGH! Stupid Hurricane Issac! I didn't have electricity for 4 freakin days! It was SO hot! The stupid floor was sweating! Anyways~~ Pray for those who have been affected by Hurricane Issac big time! On with the story!

**With Amy**

Amy was now stuck inside her bedroom until the ceremony started, and she was bored out of her mind. With nothing to do Amy began to play with her long hair. It had seemed like years until Midnight busted into Amy's room, when in reality it was only 2 hours.

"Amy! Did you know that Starlight's house is missing!?" Midnight said with Craz and Jacob dragging themselves to Amy's room. They both looked like living zombies. Amy nodded looking back at her weird hairdo. Somehow, she had made this strange braided bun with colorful clips in her hair to keep it up. She thought it was pretty cool so she was gonna keep it like that.

"Cute Braid, but when did she do it?" Midnight said coming to sit on the bed, which Craz and Jacob had already happily fell asleep on.

"Ummm, like when I got home after that little 'meeting' we all had, but could you please wake up those too~?" Amy asked whining, Midnight signed and push the two off the bed; permanently waking them up.

"What was THAT for!?" Jacob asked grumbling, while Craz rubbed his now pounding head.

"I don't know, Amy asked me to wake you slow pokes up, ask her." Midnight said jamming her thumb towards Amy who came out the bathroom from hair-spraying her hair.

"Well, we are about to go to the crowing ceremony, since it IS 10, well 10 in the morning that is; but you don't know how freaking chaotic it'll be before and when it's all over. Let's go! Hurry now!" Amy said ushering them out the door.

"But we still have 2 hour to waste! What are we even gonna go do!?" Craz said walking behind a speed-walking Amy and Midnight.

"Well, Midnight and I have to get out dresses and you have to go get into formal clothing, now go!" Amy said as her and Midnight went to the dressing room and the guts ran home to change into their tuxes.

**One Hour Later…**

Midnight had finally finished getting dressed. She wore a short-above the knee- corset dress, it was a bright vibrant red with a single layer of black lace down the chest and midriff area, the top portion was strapless with an inch of lace from it while the bottom portion had 3 ruffles and each was laced in count (for ex: the midriff was 1 layer, so the next is 2, and so forth). The color of the (shoe-lace tie thing on the front) string was black along with a black rose on the left top corner of the dress. Her shoes came to a little below her knees, they were black with the bright vibrant red in a ∑∑-flip the second one so they are facing each other—right down the middles with black shoe-strings, the shoes looked a little tennis-shoe like but it had a 4 inch heel so it was more fashionable. She also wore her hair straight with a red bow headband on the left side and a pair of black lace gloves. She only had on a red choker necklace and a pair of black and red bangles, for make-up she only wore bright red lipstick since her fur is already black.

Ten seconds later Amy came out wearing a long corset dress; it was a light pastel green all over the dress and it was pulled up to the knee, but you couldn't see her legs, it had a white fabric under it in three layers. Where the dress was pulled up was a white and green gemmed Lilly also the (shoe-lace tie thing on the front) string was white as well. Her hair was still pulled up into the braided bun that she did herself this morning. Her shoes (although you can't see them) were a pair of simple white heels with a touch of pastel green. She wore white long gloves with a couple of white and green bangles; her necklace was a simple white and green gemmed Lilly on a silver chain. Her makeup was pastel green eye-shadow that faded into a white with silver eyeliner; she wore light pink lipstick/lip-gloss.

Amy and Midnight looked at each other and smiled ear-to-ear.

"Well don't we just look like a zillion bucks?" Amy said with a giggle.

"Yeah, if I was a guy I would be head-over-heels!" Midnight exclaimed with a giggle also. They then began to walk to the throne room where servants and guards were running all over the place.

"I didn't think it would be this chaotic…" Midnight muttered to herself looking around in fascination of all the decorations, but Amy heard a giggled.

"And I didn't think that you would be this awe-stricken by all the décor." Midnight playfully glared at her, then looked towards the front door.

"Amy look! There are the guys, about time!" Midnight exclaimed pulling Amy towards the doors to meet them halfway.

Craz wore a black tux with a blazer and white vest and an orange with yellow spirals on the tie. While Jacob had a white tux with dark maroon red vest and a black tie; they both looked stunning!

"Well you two sure do clean up nice, maybe you should both wear a tux more often." Amy complimented while Craz pulled on the neck of his tux.

"Heck no! These things are SO itchy! Never again will I wear this stupid monkey suit!" Craz said while Jacob and Midnight looked at each other and then looked away when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well what do you think we should do now?" Jacob asked looking around the entrance to the castle.

"Well how about we go check on Starlight?" Craz suggested while everyone looked at him shocked.

"That has to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Amy said louder than her regular voice, they all laughed at the joke; well all except Craz he just gave her a blank stare.

"Meanie…" Craz whispered to himself and they all began to walk to the backyard slowly getting over the joke Amy made.

Once they made it to the backyard it was abandoned, it was also eerily quiet, that is until you heard a crash and someone being thrown outside the house. Who was it you may ask? It was a well-beaten up Night. Coming out from the house was a fired aura Starlight.

**"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM _NOT_ WEARING A DRESS!"** Starlight was clearly mad to the high heavens. Just from seeing the sight you could guess that Night was trying to get Starlight to wear a dress, he probably nagged her about it then stole all her clothes and replaced them with dresses. If you thought that….your right.

"But the Queen sa-" Night was trying to explain but was cut off by the, of course, fuming Starlight.

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE QUEEN SAYS, OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!"** You could start to see Starlight slowly flickering to a pitch black Starlight with glowing red eyes.

"You shouldn't talk about the Qu-!" Night was now cut off by 4 peoples' hands, Amy's, Midnight's, Jacob's, and Craz's hands to be exact. They all stood there wide-eyed and frightened by what they saw before them, even Night was wide-eyed! Before them was now a pitch black Starlight with grey tips, she had the same outfit on but now it was a blood red color, her eyes were a glowing vibrant red and she had fire all around her. You could see the inner battle between going to kill Night or running into the forest and blow off some steam. She finally gave Night the coldest hardest glare ever and ran into the forest, everyone, by then, had chills going up and down their backs. If looks could kill…Night would be murdered ruthlessly and 20 feet under.

"She doesn't like to be told was to do…" Jacob muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, they all agreed.

They slowly walked inside the castle to relax, but Amy was still worried about Starlight, but she didn't have time to go and search for her. One of her mother's close servants wanted Amy to be ready for the next 30 minutes…considering that that was all the time they had left.

**30 minutes later…**

The crowing finally began, and Amy was surprisingly calm unlike her mother. Her mother was worried about after the crowing, she just knew people were going to rebel but she wasn't sure how many. Anyways, since the soon-to-be-former-queen was still sick they had someone else announce all the boring non-important things; as a matter of fact Night was presented the 'honor' to. Although it went pretty fast, it was still too slow for Amy's taste. But now it was the end…

"Queen Aglaia, do you truly wish to give your rank as Queen to your daughter Amelia Rose?" Night now asked Amy's mother, Amy just wanted to get the heck out of there! She had already noticed some citizens leave, most likely to get ready to rebel after the ceremony.

"Yes, now Amelia please come here…" Queen Aglaia replied, she would have said Amy but since this is an important ceremony you had to use her birth name. Aside from that, Amy went to her mother and bent down to her level since she was in a wheelchair…oh yes did I forget to mention that? Queen Aglaia had refused to lie in a bed out in the balcony, so they all compromised to a wheelchair. Queen Aglaia then took Amy's princess crown off and then removed hers off her own head and placed it on Amy's. She grinned up at Amy after she did so.

"Now, my lovely citizens, welcome you new Queen, Queen Amelia!" Aglaia announced, some people cheered, other clapped, and some just grinned, while others just did a short clap no really caring. Soon everyone were back to what they were doing before the announcement, in total they ceremony lasted an hour, so it wasn't too bad. Amy then quickly went to the throne room, and surprisingly they were already men down on the ground, passed out, with smirking Starlight on top, but Starlight looked exactly like Amy herself. Amy's jaw dropped.

"Wha…." Before she could even say anything else Starlight jumped down from on top the mountain of passed out guys and ran up to Amy, but 5 feet away she did a backflip jumping over Amy and doing a spin in mind-back flip. Turns out there was a guy trying to get Amy from behind, when Amy turned around she saw the guy trying to throw punches but Starlight slid under his legs and kick him down from behind, an instant K.O.

"How…How did this even happen?!" Amy asked, her voice louder than regular, Midnight, Jacob, Craz, and Night had heard this since they were nearby and come running, they came in seeing Starlight drag the guys unconscious body to the rest and then pressed a button on a strange looking watch that was on her wrist. They didn't even notice it because it didn't even look like it was there. As soon as she pressed the button, a trap door opened under all those men, and they fell down to god know where.

"More importantly why do you look like Amy?" Craz asked clearly confused. Starlight just smirked, kinda weird since she looked exactly like Amy and them standing next to each other and everything.

"Because I don't want them to know what was coming and besides Amy will soon enough learn how to fight for herself." Starlight said closing the doors to the throne room and the curtains for the windows in the room as well. As soon as that was done she went back to herself.

"Why? I don't know how…" Amy said not quite getting it, but Night sure did.

"No. She will not. She is a Queen now, not a warrior or a knight! You should even know how to fight!" Night said getting in front of Starlight. You could clearly see a fight about to break out…but there was no preventing this one.

"Why is that? I have the same amount of rights as you do! Are you trying to say girls can't fight? Saying that all we should do is stay at home and wait for our husbands to come home from work or **war?!** Saying that we should just wait and see _if_ we see him again?!**_ Be defenseless?! Be weak!?_** Just _wait _for our loved ones to _die_ while _we_ do **NOTHING?!"** Starlight started, and there was no turning back now, it was Night's time to face the punishment. But clearly, Starlight felt strongly about this subject, as you could probably tell why…if not, just wait. Night sure did seem surprised though, although he should have seen it coming.

"Well-T-That's because they _should_ stay home! You shouldn't even be fighting! That's a **MANS** job! **_Not a WOMANS_**! And even if you didn't-_no can't_ do anything, he died in honor! Your husband would _know_ that **you're safe**! Beside **why** does it** matter** to _you!?" _Night reply was, know you could literally see steam coming from both of them, mainly Starlight.

"You **WANT** to know _WHY?_** MY GRANDPARENTS DIED WHEN NOONE HELP THEM BECAUSE OF A SUPPOSED DEAD MURDER! NO LEAVE NOW, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE NOW OR EVER!**" Starlight's ranted ended, Night stood there stunned and a little guilty. He knew he shouldn't have entered unknown territory, especially someone as strong as Starlight. But on the bright side, he got to know a bit more about her. He then turned and left the throne room.

"Amy you go to your room, Jacob, Craz, and Midnight follow her, I'll be you for a while Amy, at least till all this dies down. I'll tell you when we will train. Now go." Starlight commanded, and they followed her orders.

AN:/ UGH! I have been SO slammed with Homework! I am SO sorry! Okay, now this has been bothering me ALL WEEK! There's this story about a zombie infection. It's ShadAmy, of course, and I only remember some of the last chapter…here is what I remember.

Amy was shot in a store when she, Shadow, Shadow's Brother-can't remember name-, and a teacher-can't remember name & Shadow's Brother has a crush on her-. I think Amy was shot in the head, not sure :/ but Amy survived. The zombies learned quickly to hide in the shade and wear sunglasses. Before all of that Shadow's mom is Maria and she was a past GUN agent, when the attack happened it was at a school idk if it was a collage. I think the infection was only on mammals too. Well surviving students went to Shadows house. Without them knowing Amy snuck into her house next door, and found a letter. The letter had her hammer as a keychain in it too. There was a zombie in there and the keychain got to its original size and she killed the zombie. Now that's all I remember….if ANYONE can tell me the name I would be SOOOOOOOOO~ flippin happy! Then I would go read it and write the next chapter of this story and Choatic High! So PLEASE if you do know the name of this story tell me in the review or PM me!

And another one too, okay here it goes…

Sonic and Knuckles have started a war between their kinds. Sonic had killed Amy, but Tails had Amy in a tube in his house in the jungle. Turned out that there was this egg thing and Eggman had planned for it to happen. Charmy had died protecting Cream who also died, because Vector and Espio were suppose to get Cheese, but so was Charmy but he decided to protect Cream. Later on Tails dies because a demon was eating at his very soul. Also Rouge has a daughter called Crimson and Tails has a brother, and his brother has a rebel gang….so yeah…**_PLEASE HELP ME FIND OUT WHAT BOTH THESE STORIES ARE CALLED! THEY HELP ME WITH INSPIRATION FOR BOTH MY STORIES!_**

~MEGAANIMEFREAK~ 3 :P


	7. Chapter 7

AN:/ Baby I'm back~! Yeah! I hope you had a Happy New Years and an awesome Christmas/holiday! And as soon as I'm about to go back to school…I get sick as a dog…gee thanks you stupid sickness. Anyways~ sorry, another time lapse…Well, on with the story!

**4 Years Later…**

Amy has been fully trained, and now at the age of 21. She didn't get very much taller, only 5 feet and 7 and ½ inches tall now and is still skinny but not anorexic. She was, no is, still beautiful and still looked like a model, but Starlight is a different situation. Starlight is now 20 years old and grown to be 6 feet tall, to which she towers over everyone, but she likes her height. She grown to be a D cup and had her long quills/hair grown to her hip, and is still skinny but not anorexic. She had all the guys after her, trying to impress her, to which they failed. She was just like _**The Top Model**_! In fact, the town magazine and newspaper wanted to star her in them and send them off to bigger magazine to actually get her stared as _**The Top Model**_, but only the bravest ones actually had the nerve to ask her. And each and every time, she said no.

**With Starlight and Amy…**

Currently Starlight and Amy were in the middle of an all-out war, with a neighboring village trying to gain more control. Ever since Starlight came out and became Amy's personal bodyguard, thousands of people challenged her. But they never knew it was Starlight till all the wars. When Amy received death threats, and declarations of war; no one wanted to go to war, well except Starlight that is, she was prepared and ready for anything and everything. Since no one wanted to go and they never entered a war before, Amy herself had to go. Though many had begged her not to go, she had to protect her kingdom. When they got there, there were tons of people ready to enter war, and to those tons of people ready, they were quite shocked to see only two people. They knew they were gonna win this war and go home champions; but what they don't know can't kill em' right? As soon as they started to shoot at Amy and Starlight, Starlight brought the first line of defense down in an instant. Starlight had told Amy to go hide behind a bolder, but no matter how much Amy didn't want to, Starlight made her. There was blood everywhere on the enemy's side, but none Starlight's. Within minutes, the whole army was dead, no survivors. Amy thought it was a little uncalled to kill all of them, but she knew deep down they had to or else they would possibly kill all of her people. With that Amy and Starlight went home champions, with one completely clean…and the other not so much. From that day on, many wars broke out, but many of the knight and villagers joined in the war, knowing they will come out alive. And as of right now, Starlight had copied herself so each person had a personal Starlight, even though they had plenty of people Amy still came and fought, since Starlight finally let her. Finally the war was over and, of course, Amy's kingdom was the winner; but it was Starlight who did most of the bloody work. After making sure that every one of the enemies were dead, Starlight took all of the copies back and they all headed back to the kingdom to celebrate…well except one…

**Across the Globe…**

Cream is now 15 years old and starting to blossom into a beautiful young lady. She is now a B cup and is 5 feet and 3 ½ inches tall, and is still skinny, but not anorexic. Aside from that, Cream was wearing a pink pair of PJ pants and a grey tanky; and she was just relaxing on her bed with her floral print laptop on YouTube, when Tails burst through Cream's bedroom door. Cream immediately looked up to see what caused the commotion, to which was Tails. Tails didn't even give Cream to ask what was wrong; he just started to talk really fast to where you can't understand him. Tails was now 17 years old had had a 6 pack; he didn't go on the computer as much since all he wanted to do when he was on it was to search for Amy, so he began to work out with Knuckles. His voice got a tad deeper and it stayed there now, he was wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts that came to his knees and a regular white T-shirt; and for some reason he was barefooted.

"Tails…Tails…**TAILS!**" Cream screeched. Tails finally stopped his rant and looked at Cream, puzzled.

"Now, can you repeat that?" Cream asked nicely. Tails then paced around the room…then turned to Cream.

"*sigh* Cream…I think-we may have- darn it! I'll just come out with it! I think we found Amy!" Tails semi-yelled and shoved a printed piece of paper into Cream's hands, to which she just stared at, in shock. Cream slowly got off the bed and walked over to Tails who had finally stopped pacing to watch Cream's reaction.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Cream asked, still in shock. Tails shook his head.

"No, I thought you should be the first to know since you knew her the most…Why?" Tails questioned, suddenly Cream grabbed his arm and raced down the stairs and out the house to Rouge's house which was 3 houses down. When Cream got there, her hair was a mess along with Tails's hair too. Cream ran inside, still dragging Tails along until they got to Rouge's bedroom door, to which Cream knocked right off the hinges. Rouge had woken up due to the noise that the crazy Cream was making. Rouge just stared at her from her bed.

"What….in the world has gotten into you? And dragging poor Tails along with you…" Rouge asked, slowly getting up from the bed, to the panting Cream.

"*pant* T-Tails thinks *pant* that we f-found *pant* Amy!" Cream managed to say between her heavy breathing. Rouge just stood there, with a blank face, not believing it. Then Cream, who had forgotten about it, gave her the paper. Rouge just skimmed and…well looked at Cream and Tails, then back to the paper.

"OMG! WE FOUND AMY! GO CALL UP EVERYONE!" Rouge suddenly screeched and ran to go get out of her purple plaid PJ set. Cream let go of Tails and darted to the phone while Tails went and got the other phone and they both started to call everyone. They had called everyone except one person, Sonic. Cream turned to Tails.

"Should we…you know, call Sonic?" Cream asked hesitantly, it took a minute for Tails to reply.

"I guess… I mean he did change...so I guess why not?" Tails said as Cream called Sonic.

Flashback

_Everyone had called a meeting, which is very rare. Everyone was here except for Sonic, who, of course, wanted Sally to come but they said that she, under NO circumstances, that she can come. After about 20 minutes, Sonic finally arrived, and they all sat down in the living room._

"_Sonic…do you realize that you have changed…?" Knuckles said, slowly so Sonic can understand, but he just grunted. _

"_So? What does that matter, huh?" Sonic replied, a bit angry. Tails sighed, all attention turned to him._

"_Sonic, I have no idea if you have realized, but you have changed. For the worst. Ever since you started to dating that Good-For-Nothing Sally, you have been ruder and meaner, even more distance. You don't even hang out with ANY of us anymore, and we want the old Sonic back. The one that cared about everyone, even Amy…err the fake Amy, the Sonic that saved everyone and got the group together; not this mean, rude, distance, I-don't-care-about-anyone, Sonic. We know that you still may not care about finding Amy, but we don't care that you don't care about finding her, so what do you say? Can we have the old Sonic back?" Tails little speech ended. Sonic seemed deep in thought, like he was in a trance. Sonic was thinking, back before he dated Sally…and he realized…realized that it seemed that Sally had changed him. Seeing less and less of his 'little brother' and his close friends…and yelling at Amy, oh even if she was fake, she didn't deserve it. He felt guilty now…REALLY guilty, he didn't notice that he was that deep in thought till Blaze tapped his shoulder. He looked around, at every one of his friends, with sad, apologetic eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry guys…I guess, I never noticed…h-how could I have let this happen…?" Sonic said softly, looking down now. _

"_It wasn't your fault Sonic…" Cream decided to speak up and say, Sonic then just looked blankly at her. _

"_I-I'm breaking up with Sally…I see that she wasn't good for me…I-I guess I just never realized it before. Maybe…I was in denial…? I…I don't know guys…but I'm gonna help find Amy, I see what I did now…I'm sorry guys…" And with that Sonic took off to break up with Sally_

_Flashback over_

"Yeah…go ahead and call him, he has been searching for her too, after all." Cream said, Tails nodded and called Sonic, who was over there in milliseconds, not even out of his Pj's! Rouge then busted out of the bathroom door in a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a black tanky and a black and red plaid button up, with no shoes. She passed Tails, Cream, and Sonic and ran into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone; considering it was 8 in the morning, and no one is usually up, or eats breakfast till 10 A.M. Everyone then followed Rouge into the kitchen and waited for everyone to show, which was about 25 minutes later, and Rouge had made a big breakfast! Once everyone had eaten, much to Tails, Cream, and Rouge's dismay, they gathered into the living room to tell the news…

**Other side of the globe…**

Amy and her men had made it back to the kingdom, as usual and took off their armor, which they never even really need. But, Starlight wasn't with them, she never did. Once they actually made it into the castle, a feast was all set and ready for them, to which they all at gladly, but Amy was worried about her friend, things never seem to change.

**With Starlight**

Starlight had walked into the woods, but she bore no armor, just her usual get-up; which is her skin-tight, barely noticeable to the eye outfit…well not in that way, in the way that when you look for her, you won't find her. Of course she had blood and dried blood on it, but she paid no heed to it. She walked to an open clearing, actually, where she used to train, far away from any civilization. She could sense that someone was just at the edge of the clearing, whoever it was, it decided to attack her! It jumped in air, with a sword above their head, ready to strike her down. Starlight rolled out of the way and drew a sword from thin air, and they began to battle. There were many back flips, summersaults, and side-steps during this battle. In the end, it was a draw, and you could get a clear view of just exactly who it was, although Starlight already knew who it was. It was a male hedgehog, turquoise blue fur, with bright vibrant green eyes, that seem to stare right into your soul. He wore a black trench coat, fingerless black gloves, black combat boots, and black cargo pants, with no shirt. He also had a sword sheath tied to his waist, and he stood there, panting, and grinning at Starlight, who wasn't even panting at all, just grinning right back at him.

"So you finally decided to show your face again…huh, M?" 'M' just smirked.

"Yep, sure did! I was gonna help with that battle back there, but thought 'Naw! I'll let little ol' Star get all the glory!' Haha! Boy did you ever train! You may just be able to beat me in a fight!" 'M' praised, he really was proud of Starlight.

"Thanks, anyways, what brought ya back to this kingdom? I thought you said you weren't gonna come back, ever." Starlight asked, just wondering as to why he's back, I mean, she was happy and all, but why?

"Well…

AN:/ Okay guys! I know I know…I SUPER late…BUT I was sucked into _InuYasha_, to which I'm watch right now, and _Save Me Lollipop_…and _Fruits Basket_! I mean…they are just such good animes/mangas! I LOVE THEM! But yeah…I'm not too sure when I'll be able to update a lot, but I will try, there is a bunch going on in my life too, so yeah, I'll try!


End file.
